Es weihnachtet sehr
by Nerventod
Summary: Hier entstehen vier weihnachtliche Oneshots rund um Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter, die euch die Adventssonntage versüßen sollen und die, und das muss ich zugeben, z.T. doch sehr abgefahren sind
1. Chapter 1

halloho…

ich möchte euch eine schönen ersten Advent wünschen… ich habe meinen produktiv, mit dem schreiben dieser geschichte verbracht, und auch wenn es nicht so gut geworden ist, wie ich mir das gewünscht habe, stelle ich ihn on (wäre sonst schade um die ganze mühe)

das hier ist mein persönliches weihnachtsprojekt, in dem ich euch zu jedem advent einen oneshot präsentieren möchte…

den anfang macht ein weihnachtsklassiger, in meiner eigenen ausführung… folgen werden dann an den nächsten wochenenden drei weitere geschichten, die dann nur auf meinem mist gewachsen sind…

als dann bis nächste Woche und nun viel vergnügen…

oooooooooo

**Warnung: **Rape (angedeutet) und am ende purer Kitsch (ja, auch vor so etwas sollte gewarnt werden grins)

_Disclaimer: Alles was ihr kennt, gehört nicht mir sonder j. k. rowling und charles dickens und ich verdiene kein geld damit_

oooooooooo

**A Christmas Carol**

Es war ein kalter Wintermorgen. Der Schnee fiel unaufhaltsam auf die Gründe Hogwarts' und tauchte sie in eine malerische Winterlandschaft. Die Berge um das Schloss herum waren schneeweiß und schienen mit dem Himmel zu verschmelzen. Die Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes, waren mit einer dicken Schnee Schicht bedeckt und ließen den sonst so bedrohlich wirkenden Wald friedlich erscheinen. Der See war zugefroren und wirkte, wie ein riesiger Spiegel.

Das Schloss selbst, wirkte still und ruhig, auch wenn es in seinem Inneren ganz anders aussah. Überall in den verschiedenen Häusern, packten die Schüler eifrig ihre Koffer. Morgen würde Weihnachten sein, und heute war der erste Ferientag, an dem ausnahmslos alle Schüler das Schloss verlassen würden. Der Schnee draußen verdeckte ein regelrechtes Chaos, das das gesamte Gebiet um Hogwarts und das Schoss selber betraf. Vor über zwei Monaten hatte dort der letzte Kampf gegen Voldemort, den gefährlichsten und bösesten Zauberer aller Zeiten, getobt, bei dem Harry Potter, der Junge-der-lebte, diesem ein für alle Mal den Gar ausgemacht hatte. Es war ein harter Kampf gewesen, der auf beiden Seiten Opfer gefordert hatte, doch nun war der Krieg vorbei und die Zaubererwelt feierte.

Leider war bei diesem Kampf auch das Schloss in arge Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden, so dass in diesen Ferien eine ganze Truppe von Hexen und Zauberern das Schloss wieder in Ordnung bringen wollte. In den letzten Wochen, war das Schloss nur notdürftig repariert worden. Um es nun komplett wiederherzustellen, war es erforderlich, dass einer Schüler über die Ferien nachhause fuhren. Viele Schüler hätten das ohnehin getan, doch es gab auch welche die sich nicht darauf freuten, das Schloss so verlassen.

Also packten im Moment alle Schüler ihre restlichen Sachen zusammen, ehe sie zum Frühstück gehen und danach von den Kutschen zum Bahnhof nach Hogsmeade gebracht würden. So auch Draco Malfoy, ein Slytherin, der in seinem letzten Jahr auf Hogwarts war. Der blonde Schönling konnte die Aufregung, die um ihn herum herrschte, nicht verstehen. Was war denn schön an Weihnachten? Er würde dieses Jahr sicherlich nichts tun. Wozu auch? Sein Vater war seit zwei Jahren in Azkaban und seine Mutter war bei dem letzten Kampf gefallen. Sie hatte an der Seite ihres Meisters gekämpft und war irgendwann von einem Fluch getroffen worden, der sie so schwer verletzt hatte, dass sie daran gestorben war.

Draco trauerte um keinen von ihnen. Seine Eltern waren kalte, gefühllose Menschen gewesen, die immer nur von ihm gefordert hatten, dass er ebenso ein treuer Todesser werden würde, wie sie es waren. Und er hatte ihnen gehorcht. Er war schon auf dem Weg gewesen, ein ebenso fanatischer Anhänger Voldemorts zu werden. Doch dann war alles in Frage gestellt worden. Wenn sein Vater, dank Harry Potter und seinen Freunden, nicht in Azkaban gelandet wäre, hätte er nie damit begonnen, sich zu fragen, ob es sich wirklich lohnte, sein Leben und seine Freiheit aufs Spiel zu setzen, um die Ziele dieses irren Lords zu verfolgen.

Und er hatte erkannt, dass er nur dann wirklich frei sein würde, wenn Voldemort vernichtet werden würde. So hatte er angefangen, die weiße Seite in diesem Kampf zu unterstützen. Er hatte Dumbledore Informationen zugespielt, wenn er etwas Neues erfahren hatte, was ihm vor ziemlich genau einem Jahr beinahe das Leben gekostet hatte. Und schließlich hatte er sogar Seite an Seite mit Potter und Co gekämpft. Und er hatte sich damit endgültig für die richtige Seite entschieden, wie er danach feststellen musste. Nämlich für die Seite, die schließlich gesiegt hatte. Potter hatte zwar nur gerade so überlebt, aber er hatte es geschafft Voldemort zu vernichten.

Und nun würde er heute in das leere Manor zurückkehren, um dort allein die Weihnachtsferien zu verbringen. Keine große Sache. Weihnachten war eh nur ein überflüssiger Feiertag, an der die Familie zusammen saß und alle einander vorheuchelten, dass sie sich gegenseitig so unglaublich mochten. Blaise, sein bester Freund, hatte ihn eingeladen, die Ferien bei ihm und dessen Familie zu verbringen, doch er hatte abgelehnt. Er hätte es nicht ertragen können, dabei zuzusehen, wie die Zabinis einen auf glückliche Familie machten.

Bald hatte er seine Sachen gepackt und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle um zu frühstücken. Er schaute hinüber zum Gryffindortisch. Dort drüben saß der Held der Zaubererwelt. Noch immer kämpfte Potter mit den Nachwirkungen des Kampfes. Irgendwie schien er nicht damit klar zu kommen, einen Menschen getötet zu haben, selbst wenn dieser Voldemort gewesen war, denn er war im Moment kaum bis gar nicht in der Lage zu zaubern. Zudem sah er viel schlechter aus, seit Dumbledore angekündigt hatte, dass sie in den Ferien nach Hause müssten. Heute sah er einfach nur furchtbar aus. Potter war blass und hatte dickte Augenringe. Neben ihm saßen Granger und Weasley, die, so wie sie es schon den ganzen vergangen Monat taten, gerade dabei waren, sich gegenseitig ihre Mandeln zu massieren.

Draco schnaubte angewidert und widmete sich seinem Essen. Als das Frühstück beendet war, setzte er sich mit seinen Freunden in eine Kutsche und fuhr mit ihnen zusammen nach Hogsmeade. Die meisten von den volljährigen Schülern würden, genauso wie er, von dort aus nach Hause apparieren. Es war keine Überraschung zu sehen, wie Potter allein in den Zug stieg, während seine Freunde händchenhaltend disapparierten. Draco verschwendete keinen weiteren Gedanken daran und disapparierte ebenso vor die Grenzen des Hauses, das nun ihm gehörte. Als er auf die Haustür zutrat, wurde ihm diese bereits von einer der Hauselfen geöffnet. „Willkommen zu Hause, Master Draco.", piepste sie. „Fröhliche Weihnachten wünscht Ruby."

Draco schnaubte und trat an der Elfe vorbei in das Haus. Hier traf ihn beinahe der Schlag. Das ganze Haus war weihnachtlich geschmückt. In der Eingangshalle stand ein riesiger Weihnachtsbaum, der mit großen Kugeln geschmückt war und in einem herrlichen Glanz erstrahlte. Mistelzweige hingen an jeder Tür und neben dem Weihnachtsbaum stand ein lebensgroßer Weihnachtsmann, der ihn mit einem fröhlichen ‚ho, ho, ho' begrüßte. Draco funkelte die Hauselfe an. „Wer hat euch befohlen das Haus auf diese Art zu verunstalten?", knurrte er. Die Elfe wich ängstlich ein paar Schritte zurück. „Ich will, dass der ganze Kram hier verschwindet.", sagte Draco ärgerlich, ehe er seinen geschrumpften Koffer aus seiner Tasche zog und diesen wieder auf normale Größe brachte. Sofort erschienen zwei weitere Elfen, die den Koffer schnappten und ihn wegbrachten.

Der junge Malfoy ging, noch immer ärgerlich, die Treppen hinauf und verschwand erst einmal im Bad, um sich frisch zu machen. Als er nach einer Stunde wieder nach unten kam, war alles, was auch nur im Entferntesten an Weihnachten erinnerte verschwunden. Zufrieden ging er in das Wohnzimmer und genehmigte, trotz dem es noch so früh war, einen Feuerwhiskey, ehe er es sich mit einem Buch vor dem Kamin gemütlich machte. Der Tag verging nur schleppend und Draco genehmigte ein paar weitere Gläser des Whiskeys, so dass er am Abend ziemlich betrunken war. Schwankend ging er nach oben in sein Zimmer und fiel müde auf sein Bett, wo er auch kurz darauf tief und fest eingeschlafen war.

Gegen Mitternacht weckte ihn ein lautes Klopfen an seiner Tür. Nur mühsam schaffte er es, die Augen zu öffnen und sich umzusehen. Erneut klopfte es. „Was?", fauchte Draco wütend. Wer um alles in der Welt wagte es, ihn zu stören? Das Klopfen hörte nicht auf und schließlich wurde es Draco zu bunt. Entschlossen stand er rasch auf, was er aber sofort wieder bereute, als das ganze Zimmer sich unter seinen Füßen zu drehen begann. Er hatte definitiv zu viel getrunken. Er schloss kurz die Augen, bis der Schwindel vorbei war, ehe er nun zu der Tür ging, an der es weiterhin ununterbrochen klopfte.

Wütend zog er sie auf und brüllte: „Was soll das?", stockte jedoch sofort, als er sah, wer da vor der Tür stand. Eine große Gestalt, mit einem langen zerfetzten Umhang stand dort. Ihr schlangenähnliches Gesicht war blass und eingefallen und an der linken Wange fehlte ein großes Stück Fleisch. Tote, rote Augen starrten ihn an und Draco wich erschrocken zurück. Vor ihm stand niemand anderes, als Voldemort. Mit zitternden Händen zog er seinen Zauberstab und feuerte damit einen Fluch auf ihn, doch der flog einfach durch ihn hindurch und schlug donnernd an der dahinter liegenden Wand ein. „Du bist tot.", schrie Draco beinahe und wich nun noch weiter zurück. Er war auf einen Schlag wieder stocknüchtern.

„Was du nicht sagst.", höhnte der Dunkle Lord. „Und wenn ich mich Recht erinnere, dann hattest auch du einen Anteil daran."

Langsam näherte er sich dem zitternden Draco. „Was willst du hier?", schaffte der es fester zu sagen, als er sich fühlte.

„Ich bin hier um dich zu warnen.", zischte Voldemort. „Du magst dich für die andere Seite entschieden haben, doch du bist auf dem besten Weg dahin, ein ebenso gefühlloser Mensch zu werden, wie ich es war. Erst jetzt erkenne ich, dass es falsch war, zu hassen. Weißt du was es für ein Gefühl ist, in der Hölle zu schmoren? Ich werde es dir zeigen."

Mit diesen Worten war er ganz bei Draco und legte ihn seine kalte Hand auf die Stirn. Draco schrie. Eine unglaubliche Hitze durchflutete ihn und nur mühsam schaffte er es seine Augen zu öffnen. Er befand sich in einer großen Höhle und war von einer riesigen Feuerwand eingeschlossen, die ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Er konnte furchtbare Schreie hören die so klangen, als würde diejenigen, die sie ausstießen, große Qualen erleiden.

So schnell wie es begonnen hatte, war es auch wieder vorbei. Draco keuchte und sah direkt in die roten Augen seines Gegenübers. „Das ist auch deine Zukunft, wenn du dich nicht änderst.", zischte Voldemort. „Doch man hat entschieden, dir eine Chance einzuräumen. Ich bin hier, um dir eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Du wirst Besuch bekommen von drei Geistern. Erwarte den ersten Morgen zur Mittagszeit."

Plötzlich wurde Draco von einer gewaltigen Druckwelle erfasst, die ihn quer durch das Zimmer schleuderte. Er prallte an der Wand ab und sank zu Boden. Die ganze Luft war ihm aus den Lungen gepresst wurden und nur langsam kam er wieder zu Atem. Er schaute auf, doch von Voldemort war nichts zu sehen. War das wirklich passiert? Sicher nicht. Offensichtlich hatte er doch viel mehr getrunken, als es ihm bewusst gewesen war. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf und ging zurück zu seinem Bett, in das er müde hinein fiel.

oooooooooo

Draco erwachte am nächsten Morgen erst sehr spät. Er hatte starke Kopfschmerzen und irgendwie tat sein ganzer Körper weh. Schließlich schaffte er es, sich fertig zu machen und hinunter ins Esszimmer zu gehen. Dort wartete bereits ein großer Pott Kaffee auf ihn, den er gierig trank. Was war das nur für ein seltsamer Traum gewesen? Er sollte die Sache mit dem Alkohol wohl demnächst erst einmal sein lassen, wenn dabei so etwas herauskam. Er ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer und schnappte sich sein Buch, das er bereits gestern gelesen hatte, und setzte sich erneut vor den Kamin um in Ruhe weiter zu lesen.

Punkt zwölf Uhr schreckte er auf, als plötzlich jemand neben ihm erschien. Er schaute auf und sah direkt in das Gesicht Dumbledores, der ihm fröhlich zuzwinkernte. „Was wollen Sie hier? Wie kommen Sie hier herein?", blaffte er den alten Mann an.

„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, wurde mein Erscheinen gestern Abend bereits angekündigt.", erwiderte der.

„Ich habe keine Lust auf ihre Spiele, Dumbledore.", fauchte Draco nun.

„Ich muss dich enttäuschen, Draco.", erwiderte der alte Mann. „Und ich bin auch nicht Dumbledore. Ich bin der Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht. Ich habe nur diese Gestalt gewählt, weil sie dir vertraut ist."

„Natürlich sind sie nicht Dumbledore.", schnappte Draco. „Sie sind ein Geist. Dann wird es sich sicherlich auch nicht stören, wenn ich das hier tue." Damit zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Eindringling, doch der Stupor ging einfach durch den alten Mann hindurch. Draco ließ vor Entsetzen sein Buch fallen.

„Glaubst du mir jetzt?", fragte der Geist, mit demselben dämlichen Grinsen, das auch immer auf dem Gesicht des Direktors Hogwarts zu finden war.

„Hören Sie, Dumbledore, ich habe weder Zeit noch Lust für ihre dämlichen Spiele. Ich wäre Ihnen also dankbar, wenn jetzt von hier verschwinden würden.", fauchte Draco.

„Oh, ich werde wieder verschwinden.", sagte der Geist. „Aber zuerst werden wir einen kleinen Ausflug machen." Mit diesen Worten trat er ganz an Draco heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Mit einem ‚plopp' waren sie verschwunden.

_Sie erschienen wieder vor einem alten Haus, das herrschaftlichen unter einer Schicht von weißem Schnee begraben lag. Draco blinzelte und schaute sich um. „Was soll das? Wo sind die hier? Aber… aber das… das ist ja unser altes Haus.", stellte er fest. „Ich dachte, dass es vor zehn Jahren abgerissen wurde."_

„_Das wurde es auch.", entgegnete der Geist. „Aber zu der Zeit, in der wir uns jetzt befinden, hat es noch gestanden."_

_Daraufhin setzte sich der Geist in Bewegung und trat auf die Haustür zu. Draco folgte ihm verwirrt. Wenn er herausfinden würde, wer für diesen ganzen Unsinn hier verantwortlich war, dann könnte derjenige was erleben. Der Geist, der aussah wie Dumbledore, öffnete die Tür und deutete Draco, ihm zu folgen. Nur widerwillig tat dieser das._

_Das Haus sah so aus, wie er es immer in Erinnerung hatte. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass Weihnachten war, außer einer kleinen Elfe, die eine rote Weihnachtmütze trug, während sie putzte, die aber sofort verschwand, als sie Schritte hörten, die sich von oben in ihre Richtung bewegten. Draco schaute erstaunt zu, wie er selbst im Alter von fünf Jahren aufgeregt die Treppe hinunter rannte und an ihnen vorbei in den Salon flitzte. Die beiden folgten ihm und kamen in das einzige Zimmer, das für Weihnachten wenigstens ein wenig dekoriert worden war. Ein Mistelzweig hing über der Tür und ein kleiner Weihnachtsbaum stand neben dem Kamin. Er war reichlich geschmückt worden und unter ihm lagen ein Haufen Geschenke, vor denen der kleine Junge nun kniete und bereits dabei war, das erste zu öffnen. Man konnte die Enttäuschung auf seinem Gesicht sehen, als ein kleines Buch zum Vorschein kam. Was sollte er schon damit anfangen? Trotzdem legte er sorgsam zur Seite und packte das nächste Geschenk aus. In diesem befand sich ein neuer Anzug in seiner Größe._

_Erst im dritten Paket kam etwas zum Vorschein, was seine Augen erstrahlen ließ. Ein kleiner goldener Ball mit Flügeln flog vor ihm auf und ab und Draco versuchte ihn zu fangen. Er jauchzte auf, als es geschafft hatte und ließ den Ball erneut los, um ihn zu jagen. Er folgte ihm durch das ganze Wohnzimmer und strahlte, als er es schließlich wieder geschafft hatte, seine Eltern an. Narzissa schenkte ihm ein kleines, zurückhaltendes Lächeln, doch Lucius' Miene blieb unbeweglich. Er hatte kein Verständnis für das Verhalten seines Sohnes. Malfoys benahmen sich so nicht. Sofort hörte der kleine Draco auf mit dem Schnatz zu spielen und packte ihn zurück zu seinen anderen Geschenken._

„Was soll das? Warum soll ich mir das ansehen?", fragte Draco den Geist.

„Ich soll dir zeigen, wie deine bisherigen Weihnachten verlaufen sind, die Rückschlüsse daraus, musst du selber ziehen.", erwiderte der Angesprochene. „Schau dir den Jungen an. Er ist so ernst. Ein Junge in seinem Alter sollte Weihnachten genießen und Spaß haben."

„Soll das etwa heißen, dass ich keinen Spaß hatte? Sehen Sie sich nur die ganzen Geschenke an.", blaffte Draco.

„Geschenke sind nicht alles und das wissen wir beide. Dieser Junge dort hat keinen Spaß, aber ich werde dir ein anderes Weihnachten zeigen, an dem er Spaß hatte, großen Spaß sogar.", erwiderte der Geist ruhig und berührte erneut Dracos Schulter.

_Sie kamen in Hogwarts an, um genau zu sein, im Gemeinschaftraum der Slytherins. Der ganze Raum war festlich geschmückt. Die Bilder waren mit roten Bändern verziert, kleine Gestecke aus Tannenzweigen standen überall verteilt herum, genauso wie kleine Schalen mit Plätzchen und in der Mitte des riesigen Raumes stand ein herrlicher Weihnachtsbaum. Es sah urgemütlich aus. Und auf einer Couch in der Mitte des Raumes saß Draco, mit zwölf Jahren, zusammen mit seinen beiden Freunden Crabbe und Goyle und sie verputzten zusammen einige der Kekse und lachten, während sie ihre Geschenke auspackten, die sie von zu Hause erhalten hatten. _

_Schließlich sprang der jüngere Draco auf. „Kommt, wir gehen ein wenig nach draußen." Sofort waren Crabbe und Goyle aufgestanden und sie hatten sich warme Sachen aus ihrem Schlafsaal geholt. Draußen spielten sie ein wenig und entdeckten schließlich Potter und Weasley, die ebenfalls zusammen das schöne Wetter genossen und einen Schneemann bauten. Sie versteckten sich unbemerkt von den beiden hinter einem riesigen Stein und plötzlich hatten sie alle drei Schneebälle in der Hand, die sie auf Dracos Kommando in Richtung des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors schossen. Der erste Schneeball, der traf, war der von Crabbe, worauf Potter erschrocken herumwirbelte und sich gleich den nächsten Schneeball von Draco einfing, der ihm genau im Gesicht traf. Das dumme Gesicht, was er darauf machte, war zuviel. Die drei Slytherins lachten und schon flogen die nächsten Bälle in die Richtung des Schwarzhaarigen, der nun auch gemeinsam mit seinem Freund zum Gegenangriff ansetzte. Es entstand eine wilde Schneeballschlacht, die erst nach etwas über einer halben Stunde beendet war. Draco konnte bis heute nicht sagen, was damals in sie alle gefahren war, doch es hatte einfach einen tierischen Spaß gemacht. Noch heute musste er darüber Schmunzeln. Ja, das waren wirklich tolle Feiertage gewesen. Er und seine beiden Freunde waren damals so ziemlich die einzigen ihres Hauses, die über die Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben waren und sie hatten die Zeit einfach genossen._

„Ja, das waren unbeschwerte Weihnachten, so wie sie ein Kind erleben sollte.", sprach der Geist ihn an, während Draco seinem jüngeren Ich und dessen beiden Freunden dabei zusah, wie sie mit roten Wangen zurück zum Schloss gingen. „Aber nichts in Vergleich zu den letzten Weihnachten."

Erneut spürte Draco die Hand auf seiner Schulter und fand sich kurz darauf auf der Krankenstation Hogwarts' wieder. Der Geist setzte sich auf eines der Krankenbetten und zog Draco neben sich. In dem Bett vor ihnen lag Draco selbst und vor seinem Bett saß, oh Wunder, der Goldjunge persönlich.

_Draco erinnerte sich nur ungern an die Ereignisse zurück, die ihn vor einem Jahr auf die Krankenstation gebracht hatten. Irgendjemand hatte eine Eule abgefangen, die Draco an Dumbledore geschickt hatte, weil er herausgefunden hatte, dass ein Angriff auf eine Familie stattfinden sollte, der keine Überlebenden zurücklassen sollte. Wütend war dieser zu seiner Mutter gegangen und hatte ihr davon erzählt. Was folgte, war ein zäher Kampf ums Überleben, den Draco nur knapp gewinnen konnte. Er hatte es nach Stunden der Folter geschafft, zu fliehen und war vor die Grenzen Hogwarts appariert. Er war schwer verletzt gewesen und hätte es vielleicht gar nicht bis hoch zum Schloss geschafft, hätte ihn nicht Potter gefunden, der dieses Jahr ganz allein, ohne seine Freunde, auf dem Schloss verbrachte. Er hatte ihn nach oben ins Schloss und auf die Krankenstation gebracht und war von da an keine Minute von seiner Seite gewichen. _

_Nicht einmal die Beschimpfungen, die Draco ihm immer wieder an den Kopf geworfen hatte, wenn er zwischendurch aufwachte, hatten ihn davon abgehalten. Er war einfach stur geblieben und hatte sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt, hatte ihm sogar zu Essen und zu Trinken gegeben. So wie es aussah war heute heilig Abend und Harry saß noch immer neben seinem Bett, obwohl schon drei Tage vergangen waren, seit Draco hier lag. Auf dem Nachttisch stand ein kleiner, winziger Weihnachtsbaum, der mit seinen kleinen Kerzen ein wenig Licht spendete._

_Die beiden Beobachter sahen zu, wie Draco langsam die Augen aufschlug. „Du bist ja immer noch hier, Potter.", knurrte er träge. _

„_Niemand sollte zu Weihnachten allein sein.", antwortete der darauf leichthin. „Möchtest du etwas essen?"_

_Draco rollte leicht genervt mit den Augen, nickte dann aber, worauf Harry ihm in eine sitzende Position half und ihm dann ein Tablett mit einem zünftigen Weihnachtsbraten reichte. Draco aß schweigend, während Harry ihn ebenso schweigend beobachtete. Als Draco satt war, nahm er das Tablett wieder von dessen Schoß und stellte es auf einen leeren Nachttisch, ehe er sich wieder setzte. _

„_Potter, hast du denn wirklich niemanden anders, den du auf die Nerven gehen kannst?", scharrte Draco._

„_Nein, du bist zur Zeit der Einzige.", antwortet Harry leichthin. _

_Sie schwiegen eine ganze Weile, ehe Harry wieder sprach. „Hast du noch Schmerzen?", fragte er leise._

„_Was geht dich das an?", schnaubte Draco._

_Harry sah leicht zu Boden. „Es… es interessiert mich wirklich.", wisperte er._

_Draco zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Warum?", fragte er verblüfft._

„_Weil…", begann Harry, schwieg dann aber wieder._

„_Weil was, Potter?"_

„_Weil ich dich mag.", antworte Harry so leise, dass man ihn kaum verstehen konnte, während er einen hochroten Kopf bekam._

_Draco schaute ihn verblüfft an. Wann hatte ihm mal jemand gesagt, dass er ihn mochte und zwar so, dass er ihm glauben konnte. _

_Eine unangenehme Stille kam nun zwischen den beiden Jungen auf. Beide wussten nicht, was sie nun sagen sollten. Langsam und zögerlich kam schließlich Dracos Hand hervor und legte sich auf die des Gryffindors, der ihn überrascht ansah. Draco zog langsam daran und als der Schwarzhaarige nah genug bei ihm war, legte er seine Lippen sanft auf die des Gryffindors. Als sie sich lösten, schaute Harry ihn mit Tränen in seinen Augen an und als Draco ihm ein kleines Lächeln schenkte, schlang er seine Arme um den Slytherin und zog sie beide in einen erneuten Kuss, der jedoch nun viel leidenschaftlicher war. Hastig schlug Draco seine Decke weg und zog den Gryffindor auf sich und begann an dessen Körper mit seinen Armen auf und abzufahren. Beide stöhnten in den Kuss und schon bald konnte man sehen, wie erregt sie waren. _

„Schauen sie woanders hin, sie Spanner.", blaffte Draco den Geist an, der ihm daraufhin ein amüsiertes Grinsen zuwarf.

„Ich bin ein Geist, schon vergessen.", gluckste er. „Ich weiß, was danach passiert ist."

„Deshalb müssen sie es sich trotzdem nicht ansehen.", sagte Draco barsch und stand auf.

„Warum hast du Harry nach dieser Nacht von dir gestoßen?", fragte der Geist nun ernst. „Du hast dich nie so wohl gefühlt, wie damals, als du in der Nacht aufgewacht warst und er an dich gekuschelt in deinem Bett lag."

„Das geht sie gar nichts an.", spie Draco. „Ich wollte ihn nur flachlegen, mehr nicht."

„Du hast ihm damit das Herz gebrochen.", erwiderte der andere nur.

Draco schnaubte nur. „Ich will jetzt gehen.", sagte er bestimmt. Der Geist nickte nur traurig und legte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter. Ehe er sich versah, war er wieder bei sich zu Hause – allein.

Draco warf sich in einen Sessel. Ja, er hatte Potter vor einem Jahr von sich gestoßen. Er war überwältigt gewesen von den Gefühlen, die dieser bei ihm ausgelöst hatte. Er konnte einfach nicht damit umgehen. Als er am nächsten Morgen wieder aufgewacht war und in diese liebevollen, smaragdgrünen Augen angesehen hatten, hatte er sich einfach nicht anders zu helfen gewusst, als ihn mit gemeinen Worten von sich zu stoßen. Der Schmerz, der daraufhin in diesen Augen erschienen war, war beinahe zu viel für ihn gewesen, aber er blieb dabei und fünf Minuten später war Potter aus der Krankenstation verschwunden gewesen und nicht mehr zurückgekehrt. Als Draco wieder aus der Krankenstation entlassen worden war, hatte er ihn bis zum Ende der Ferien nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen und danach schien der Gryffindor wie verwandelt. Er trainiert verbissen für den kommenden Kampf mit Voldemort und nur, wenn man genau hinsah, merkte man, dass der Goldjunge unter dieser Verbissenheit traurig wie nie gewesen war. Draco hatte alle Gefühle für Harry verdrängt, doch wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, konnte er ihre gemeinsame Nacht, in der er sich von ihm, Draco, hatte nehmen lassen, nicht vergessen. Aber Malfoys durften keine Gefühle haben. Das war etwas, was er von seinen Eltern gelernt hatte.

Draco schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf, als plötzlich erneut eine Gestalt neben ihm auftauchte. Genervt schaute er nach oben und blickte direkt in das freundliche Gesicht von Remus Lupin. „Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass sie in Wirklichkeit nicht gar nicht Lupin sind?", schnarrte er.

„Ja, das darfst du.", erwiderte der Mann. „Ich bin der Geist der gegenwärtigen Weihnacht."

„Natürlich.", schnaubte Draco verächtlich. „Dann zeig mir doch mal, wie toll andere Weihnachten verbringen, damit ich dann sofort sage, das will ich auch."

Der Geist schmunzelte und berührte mit seiner Hand Dracos Schulter.

_Draco wunderte sich, als er in der Küche seines Manors wieder auftauchte. Was sollte das denn? Mitten auf den Küchentisch stand ein kleiner Weihnachtsbaum und drum herum saßen seine Hauselfen und mampften glücklich ein paar Kekse und tranken einen kleinen Becher Butterbier. Sie versuchten dabei so wenig wie möglich Lärm zu machen, doch Draco konnte sehen, dass sie sich wirklich amüsierten. Alle Elfen trugen kleine selbst gemachte Weihnachtsmannmützen und prosteten sich zu, wenn sie wieder einen Schluck aus ihren Bechern nahmen._

„Passiert das gerade jetzt?", fragte Draco wütend.

„Nein, du erlebst es quasi als Vorschau. So wird es hier in etwa zwei Stunden aussehen.", antwortete ihm der Geist.

„Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann.", knurrte Draco.

Kopfschüttelnd, brachte der Geist sie zu der nächsten Station ihrer Reise.

_Draco fand sich in einem kleinen Haus wieder. Es sah ziemlich ärmlich aus und als er sich ein wenig umschaute, erkannte er wo er war und stöhnte auf. Ihm gegenüber stand eine ziemlich große Uhr, die neun Zeiger hatte, auf denen sich jeweils ein Bild eines Mitglieds der Familie der Weasleys befand. Alle neun Zeiger standen auf „Zu Hause". Draco schnaubte und schaute sich um. Das ganze Haus war über und über weihnachtlich geschmückt. Soviel Kitsch auf einen Haufen ließ Draco beinahe erblinden. Überall standen bunte Weihnachtsfigürchen, die ständig „Frohe Weihnachten" riefen. Rote und goldene Tücher waren um Tannenzweige geschlungen, die die Wände des Hauses verzierten und inmitten des Wohnzimmers stand ein großer Weihnachtsbaum, der ebenfalls rot und gold geschmückt war. Am Kamin hingen neun große Socken, die mit allerlei Süßigkeiten gefüllt waren und um den Baum herum lag ein Meer an Geschenken. _

_Der Geist schnappte sich einfach Dracos Arm und zog ihn mit sich in die Küche, aus der ein lautes Gemurmel und Lachen drang. Molly und Arthur Weasley saßen mit ihren Kindern und deren Partnern um einen riesigen Tisch herum, der mit soviel Essen gefüllt war, dass er mit Sicherheit noch fünf andere Familien satt gemacht hätte. Die Weasley unterhielten sich während des Essens fröhlich miteinander und Draco fragte sich, wie lange er das hier wohl ertragen müsse, ehe sie wieder von hier verschwanden. Und doch konnte er sich nicht dagegen wehren, dass er tief in sich den Wunsch verspürte, auch zu so einer Familie zu gehören. Die Atmosphäre, die hier herrschte, war irgendwie berauschend und Draco konnte verstehen, warum sie alle hier das Fest genossen. Sein Blick flog über die Anwesenden. Scheinbar hatte jeder der Weasley-Kinder seine Freundin, bzw. in Ginnys Fall ihren Freund mitgebracht. _

„Warum ist Potter nicht hier?", fragte er. „Der wäre doch bei der Menge an Menschen hier und bei der Menge des Essens nicht aufgefallen."

„Ron hat einfach nicht daran gedacht, ihn einzuladen, verliebt wie er nun mal ist.", antwortete der Geist. „Außerdem wäre Harry nicht mitgekommen, weil er nicht wollte, dass sie sich um ihn kümmern müssen, wo er und Hermine doch nun erst so kurz zusammen sind."

„Schöner Freund.", schnaubte Draco. „Aber ich wette, zu Hause bei seinen Verwandten geht es Potter auch nicht so schlecht."

„Das wirst Du gleich erfahren.", erwiderte der Geist und schon waren sie aus diesem Haus verschwunden.

_Dort, wo sie ankamen, war es stockdunkel. Es roch modrig und Draco hatte Mühe seine Augen an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, nach all den grellen Lichtern im Hause der Weasleys. Nur allmählich konnte er etwas erkennen. Spärlich kam Licht durch ein kleines Fenster und ließ es zu, dass er etwas erkennen konnte. Er schaute sich verwundert um. Was sollte er denn hier? Wollte ihn dieser verdammte Geist nicht zu Potter bringen? Und da hörte er es. Eine kleine, ganz leise Stimme summte ein Weihnachtslied. Überrascht fuhr er herum und trat näher in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Nur langsam konnte er Harry erkennen, der an der Wand gelehnt auf einer dünnen Decke saß und gedankenverloren vor sich hin starrte, während er das kleine Lied summte. Seine Wange war aus irgendeinem Grund angeschwollen und blau und seine Augen waren so leer, dass es Draco eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlief. _

_Harry schreckte plötzlich auf, als die Kellertür gewaltsam aufgerissen wurde und schwere Schritte die Treppe hinunter kamen. Draco schaute den Mann an, der das Licht angemacht hatte und sich nun vor Harry aufbaute. „So, jetzt wird es Zeit, dass ich mein Weihnachtsgeschenk bekomme.", sagte der Mann mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und trat auf Harry zu, der nun am ganzen Leib zitterte._

Draco blinzelte verwirrt, als er auf einmal wieder in seinem Wohnzimmer stand. Was war da, was er da gerade gesehen hatte? Scheiße. Was wollte den dieser eklige Fettsack von Harry? Ach, was interessierte ihn das? Es war ihm doch egal, wie es Potter ging. Oder nicht? Unruhig ging er im Haus auf und ab. Es war bereits sieben Uhr abends und stockdunkel draußen. Himmel noch mal. Warum ging ihm der Blick von Potter nicht aus dem Kopf? Sein Magen verkrampfte sich. Harry hatte so unglücklich und verletzt ausgesehen – und so verdammt einsam. Und alte, verleugnete Gefühle stiegen wieder in ihm auf. Ach verdammt. Dem Helden der Zaubererwelt würde schon nichts passieren. Aber warum war er dann so aufgekratzt und hatte das dringende Gefühl zu Harry zu müssen.

Ein weiteres ‚plopp' ließ ihn herumfahren. Vor ihm stand Snape, der ihn mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck musterte. Er sagte nichts, sondern ging einfach langsam auf Draco zu und packte ihn bei der Schulter.

_Er fand sich auf einer Straße in Londons wieder. Sie war sehr belebt und Draco fror, da es so verdammt kalt war. Verwirrt blickte er sich um und schaute dann zu dem Geist, der aussah wie Snape. Auf seinen fragenden Blick deutet er auf zwei Menschen, die gerade an ihnen vorbei gingen. Es schienen Weasley und Granger zu sein, nur dass sie aussahen, als wären sie bereits Ende zwanzig. Sie schritten schweigend nebeneinander her und als der Geist ihnen folgte, eilte auch Draco hinter ihnen her. Sie kamen zu einem alten Schaufenster und Hermine stellte sich davor und flüsterte: „Wir wollen Harry Potter besuchen.", ehe sie zusammen mit dem Rothaarigen einfach durch das Fenster verschwand. Draco und der Geist folgten ihnen. _

_Sie waren im St.Mungos. Granger und Weasley gingen an dem Empfang vorbei, von dem aus eine Krankenschwester ihnen zunickte. Sie bestiegen den Fahrstuhl und fuhren hinauf. Als sie angekommen waren, gingen sie auf einen Heiler zu, den sie begrüßten. „Gibt es irgendeine Besserung?", fragte Granger._

„_Nein.", schüttelte der Angesprochene seinen Kopf. Granger und Weasley seufzten simultan und wurden dann von dem Heiler zu einem Zimmer gebracht. Leise betraten sie es und gingen zu dem einzigen Bett, das sich in diesem Raum befand. _

_Draco keuchte auf. Darin lag Potter, doch er sah vollkommen verändert aus. Der ohnehin schon schlanke Gryffindor war nun noch dünner. Seine Haare waren länger, standen aber trotzdem noch wild in alle Richtungen ab. Sein Gesicht war blass und eingefallen und seine Augen waren ohne Leben. Granger und Weasley nahmen auf den Stühlen an seinem Bett platz. Liebevoll strich Hermine ihm das Haar aus seiner Stirn. „Hallo Harry.", sagte sie sanft. „Frohe Weihnachten."_

_Ron nahm eine der Hände Harrys in seine. „Hey.", sagte er schwach. _

_Harry jedoch reagierte überhaupt nicht auf sie. Er lag einfach da und starrte an die Decke. Hermine begann ihm ein wenig von dem zu erzählen, was sich in letzter Zeit zugetragen hatte. Offensichtlich waren sie und Weasley inzwischen verheiratet und hatten gerade ihr drittes Kind bekommen. Draco hörte nicht zu. Er sah nur zu Harry und dieses Bild brannte sich in ihn. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde kam eine der Schwestern zu ihnen und sagte ihnen, dass sie nun gehen müssten. Beide nickten ihr zu. Hermine strich ihrem Freund erneut über die Stirn. „Ich wünschte, du würdest zu uns zurückkommen, Harry.", sagte sie. „Wir vermissen dich." Dann standen beide Besucher auf und verließen den Raum. _

Zurück blieben Draco und der Geist und noch immer schaute der Blonde entsetzt auf Harry hinab. „Was ist mit ihm geschehen?", fragte er.

Der Geist kam langsam auf ihn zu. Er sprach nicht. Stattdessen legte er einfach eine Hand auf Dracos Stirn und im nächsten Moment stürzten Bilder auf ihn ein, die so schrecklich waren, dass Draco sich beinahe übergeben musste, als der Geist endlich wieder seine Hand von seiner Stirn nahm. Jetzt wusste er, was Harrys Onkel damit gemeint hatte, dass er nun sein Weihnachtsgeschenk wollte. Er hatte den hilflosen Jungen, der einfach nicht dazu in der Lage war, sich zu wehren oder sich mit Magie zu verteidigen, brutal vergewaltigt. Er hatte in Harrys Augen genau den Moment erkennen können, als er sich zurückzog in seine eigene Welt, aus der er einfach nicht mehr erwachte. Danach war er noch für etwa zwei Wochen in dem Keller gewesen und war mehr tot als lebendig, als man ihn endlich gefunden hatte. Er hatte nie wieder gesprochen. Auch mit Okklumentik hatten sie nicht herausfinden können, was geschehen war, da sein Geist sich einfach für immer verschlossen hatte. Seit dem lag er hier und vegetierte vor sich hin.

Draco fuhr herum. „Bring mich zurück.", schrie er. „Ich kann das noch verhindern."

Doch der Geist schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und berührte ihn dann erneut an der Schulter.

_Draco war wieder in seinem Zuhause. Aber er erkannte sofort, dass er nicht in der Gegenwart war. Das Haus wirkte verändert, absolut heruntergekommen. Er war allein. Von dem Geist war nichts zu sehen und Draco nahm jetzt einen übelkeiterregenden Gestank war, einen Gestank, der sich aus abgestandener Luft, Alkohol, Urin und Erbrochenem zusammen setzte. Langsam folgte er dem Geruch, der aus dem Wohnzimmer zu kommen schien. Dort war es stockdunkel und er brauchte einen Moment, um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Das ganze Zimmer war verwüstet. Stühle, der Tisch und die Bilder, die normalerweise an der Wand hingen, lagen kreuz und quer über den Boden verteilt. Draco wollte nicht weitergehen, doch er wusste, dass er hier nicht weg kam, wenn er nicht alles sehen würde, was es hier zu sehen gab. Er erblickte ein Paar Beine, die hinter dem umgeworfenen Sofa lagen. Vorsichtig ging er um es herum und erkannte – sich. Dort lag er, Draco Malfoy im Alter von Ende zwanzig. Erbrochenes hing noch in seinem Mundwinkel und mit seiner linken Hand hielt er eine Flasche umklammert. Sein sonst so ordentliches Haar war schmutzig und unordentlich und dann endlich fiel Dracos Blick auf die weit aufgerissenen Augen. Er taumelte zurück. Nein. Das konnte nicht sein. Und ohne, dass er es eigentlich bemerkte, stolperte er schreiend zurück und fiel hin._

Er kam hart auf und schrie noch immer über den Anblick. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und wurde sich erst dann darüber bewusst, dass er wieder zurück war, als jemand leicht an seiner Hose zog. Erschrocken fuhr er auf und schaute in das ängstliche Gesicht seiner Elfe. „Master Draco, Sir.", piepste sie. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Was?", fragte Draco orientierungslos, ehe sich sein Verstand wieder einschaltete. „Wie spät ist es?", keuchte er.

„Fast acht, Sir. Möchte Master Draco jetzt essen?", fragte die Elfe schüchtern.

Draco sprang auf. „Nein. Ich muss noch einmal fort.", sagte er und war schon dabei, den Raum zu verlassen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Richte das Haus weihnachtlich her und decke den Tisch für zwei Personen. Ich werde in Kürze mit einem Gast zurück sein."

Draco hetzte von dem Anwesen und sobald er die Appariergrenze erreicht hatte, war er auch schon verschwunden. Vor einer kleinen Reihenhaussiedlung kam er wieder an und stürmte auf das Haus mit der Nummer vier zu. Im Laufen zog er seinen Zauberstab und sprengte die Tür auf. Von drinnen konnte er Geschrei vernehmen, doch das interessierte ihn nicht. Mit schnellen Schritten war er in der Küche und eilte in den Keller hinunter. Das Licht war bereits an und Draco hoffte nur, dass es noch nicht zu spät war. Er konnte sehen, wie der fette Muggel gerade dabei war, Harry das dünne Shirt, das dieser trug, vom Leib zu reißen, doch schon im nächsten Moment fiel er von einem Stupor getroffen zu Boden und gab die Sicht auf einen zitternden Harry frei, der ihn nun mit großen, ängstlichen Augen ansah.

Draco stürzte auf ihn zu und kniete sich vor ihn. „Harry, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er atemlos. Als Harry nicht antwortete, zögerte Draco nicht lange und zog den Gryffindor einfach in seine Arme, der daraufhin haltlos zu Schluchzen begann. Es dauerte fünf Minuten, ehe er sich soweit beruhig hatte, dass Draco ihn wieder aus seiner Umarmung entließ.

„Wo… Woher hast… hast du das ge… gewusst?", schluchzte er noch immer.

„Das würdest du mir nicht glauben Harry. Sagen wir mal so, ich hatte einen ereignisreichen Tag.", sagte Draco.

Eine betretene Stille trat ein, die Draco erst nach ein paar Minuten unterbrach, indem er aufstand und Harry seine Hand reichte. „Du kommst jetzt mit zu mir, Harry.", sagte er bestimmt.

Harry schaute ihn überrascht und zweifelnd an. „Wieso?", wisperte er.

„Also erstens, kannst du unmöglich hier bleiben und zweitens…", er machte eine Pause, in der er tief Luft holte. „Und zweitens würde ich sehr gerne mit dir Weihnachten feiern."

„Spiel nicht mit mir, Draco.", erwiderte Harry schwach. „Ein zweites Mal stehe ich das nicht durch."

Draco kniete sich wieder zu ihm hinunter. „Das werde ich nicht, Harry.", sagte er sanft. „Es tut mir Leid, wie das alles vor einem Jahr gelaufen ist. Ich bin einfach mit mir selbst und meinen Gefühlen nicht klar gekommen und habe dich deshalb verletzt. Bitte verzeih mir, ich… ich liebe dich."

Harry riss die Augen auf und starrte Draco ungläubig an. „Was?", hauchte er.

„Ja, du hast richtig gehört. Ich, Draco Malfoy, größter Idiot aller Zeiten, liebe dich, Harry Potter.", sagte Draco mit einem leichten Lächeln und sah nun unsicher zu dem Gryffindor. Der warf sich plötzlich an seinen Hals und schluchzte erneut. „Ich liebe dich auch.", wisperte er an dessen Hals und ein neues Gefühl, überwältigender Freude durchströmte Draco.

Wieder erhob sich Draco und reichte dem Schwarzhaarigen die Hand und diese Mal ergriff sie Harry.

Als sie in Malfoy-Manor ankamen, hatten die Hauselfen bereits ganze Arbeit geleistet. Das ganze Haus war wieder weihnachtlich geschmückt, als Draco es zusammen mit Harry betrat. Er gab dem Gryffindor etwas Neues zum anziehen und danach betraten beide das Esszimmer und ließen es sich schmecken, ehe sie es sich zusammen auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer bequem machten, wo sie beide irgendwann eng aneinandergekuschelt einschliefen, nicht ahnend, dass die restlichen Feiertage ihr schönstes Weihnachten wurde, dem noch viele weitere folgen sollten.


	2. Chapter 2

So ihr lieben...

es ist der zweite advent und hier ist auch der versprochene Oneshot...

mein dank gilt allen, die mir einen kommi für mein letztes werk hinterlassen haben... knutsch euch

aber nun viel spaß

knuddels

nerventod

p.s. danke auch an meine liebe beta deedochan -blumen überreich-

oooooooooo

**Baby Snape**

**oder**

**Warum es keine gute Idee ist, Zaubertränkelehrer an eine Schule zu sein, an der Albus Dumbledore Direktor ist**

Es war Harrys siebentes Schuljahr in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, und dieses Jahr sollte ein ganz ruhiges werden. Zumindest hatte sich das der Held der Zaubererwelt ganz fest vorgenommen und arbeitete tapfer daran, dass er diesen Vorsatz auch einhalten würde. Seine ersten sechs Jahre an dieser Schule waren geprägt gewesen von Abenteuern und Aufregungen.

Kurz vor den letzten Sommerferien gipfelten diese dann in der letzten großen Schlacht gegen Voldemort, die Harry zusammen mit seinen Freunden, dem Orden des Phönix und jeder Menge Auroren gewinnen konnte. Die Zaubererwelt hatte gefeiert und Harry hatte es geschafft, Dumbledore zu überreden, dass er in den Sommerferien nicht zu seinen Verwandten zurückkehren musste, sondern diese bei den Weasleys verbringen konnte.

Dreieinhalb Monate waren seit Beginn des Schuljahres am 1.September vergangen und Harry hatte es bisher tatsächlich geschafft, nicht in Schwierigkeiten größeren Ausmaßes zu geraten, wenn man mal von der unbedeutenden Tatsache absah, dass er sich so ziemlich an jedem Tag mit Draco ‚Stinkstiefel' Malfoy in die Haare bekam. Dass der Krieg nun beendet war und die Tatsache, dass die Malfoys ebensolche Spione für den Orden des Phönix waren wie Snape, hatte nichts an der Feindschaft der beiden geändert. Es war keine Woche vergangen, in der nicht zumindest einer von ihnen eine Nacht auf der Krankenstation verbringen musste, weil er entweder eine gebrochene Nase oder andere gebrochene Knochen hatte, oder von den Folgen eines Fluches befreit werden musste.

Mittlerweile war die ganze Schule genervt von den ewigen Streitereien der beiden, was so weit ging, dass sie alle zusammenarbeiteten, um weitere Auseinandersetzungen zu verhindern. So sprach beispielsweise Hermine (Gryffindor) mit Blaise (Slytherin) ab, auf welchen Wegen sie tagsüber von einem in das andere Klassenzimmer gehen wollten, nur damit die beiden nicht aufeinander trafen, oder Harry und Draco wurden jeweils von einer Traube Schüler eingeschlossen, damit sie sich nicht zu Nahe kamen, doch irgendwie schafften es die beiden trotzdem immer wieder. Sogar ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore hatte nichts gebracht.

Der alte Direktor hatte daher lange überlegt und hatte schließlich einen Plan entworfen, wie er die beiden unverbesserlichen Streithähne dazu bringen konnte, sich zu verstehen und ihren Kleinkrieg zu beenden. Dafür hatte er alle Eltern gebeten, ihre Kinder nach Hause zu holen. Nur zwei Elternpaare hatte er persönlich besucht.

Vor einer Woche war er zu Arthur und Molly Weasley gereist und hatte sie darum gebeten, Harry für diese Weihnachten nicht zu sich einzuladen. Er hatte nur eine sehr vage Erklärung abgegeben, warum er das wünschte und schweren Herzens hatte ihm Molly zugesichert, dass sie einfach mit der ganzen Familie zu Charly nach Rumänien fahren würden, wohin sie den Jungen einfach nicht mitnehmen konnten. Dumbledore hatte sich höflich bedankt und daraufhin der Familie Malfoy einen Besuch abgestattet und sie gebeten, dass sie ihrem Sohn mitteilen mögen, dass er diese Weihnachten in der Schule verbringen sollte, da sie dringend geschäftlich verreisen müssten. Lucius war nicht sehr begeistert gewesen von dieser Idee, so dass Dumbledore keine andere Möglichkeit sah, als ihnen zu erzählen, was geschehen sollte. Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen hatte sich auf das Gesicht des Malfoy-Oberhauptes geschlichen, als er erfuhr, welchen Platz sein alter Freund Severus bei dem ganzen Plan einnehmen sollte und so hatte er schließlich doch zugestimmt, nicht, ohne sich die Erlaubnis zu holen, zumindest einmal seinen Sohn besuchen zu dürfen.

Heute war der Tag gekommen, auf den er nun gewartet hatte. Dumbledore saß ruhig hinter seinem Schreibtisch und wartete auf die Ankunft seines Zaubertränkelehrers, den er zu einer Unterredung nach seiner letzten Unterrichtsstunde vor den Ferien zu sich gebeten hatte. Dieser kam eine Viertelstunde zu spät und ließ sich in den Stuhl vor den Schreibtisch Dumbledores fallen.

„Du kommst zu spät.", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Das liegt daran, dass ich mich mal wieder um Potter und Malfoy kümmern musste, Albus.", schnaubte Snape. „ Es wird dich vielleicht interessieren, dass Potter im Moment eine dritte Hand hat, die statt einer Nase im Gesicht sitzt und ein Bein von Malfoy ist nur halb so lang wie sein anderes und beide sich im Moment deswegen auf der Krankenstation befinden."

„Genau das ist der Grund, warum ich mit dir sprechen wollte.", erwiderte der alte Direktor Hogwarts'. „So kann es einfach nicht mehr weiter gehen, Severus. Wir müssen etwas tun."

„Wenn dir irgendetwas einfällt und ich dir helfen kann, dann sag mir Bescheid.", sagte Snape und rieb sich müde über die Augen. „Ich würde alles tun, damit das ganze Theater aufhört."

Als Dumbledore darauf nicht sofort erwiderte, schaute er verwundert auf und direkt in das Gesicht des Direktors, das jetzt wie ein Honigkuchenpferd strahlte. Oh oh, dieser Blick bedeutete nichts Gutes. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein und so etwas sagen? Halloho. Immerhin saß er hier Dumbledore - dem Irren - gegenüber, da durfte er doch keine solche Äußerung machen?

„Albus, was hast du vor?", fragte er, während er aufsprang. „Was auch immer es ist, ich mache da nicht mit. Das ist doch sicher wieder so ein irrwitziger Plan von dir, bei dem alle Beteiligten leiden und du daneben stehst und dich köstlich amüsierst. Was… Albus… leg sofort den Zauberstab weg… Ich weigere mich, bei was immer du auch planst, mit zu machen…"

Dumbledore überhörte Snapes Ansprache geflissentlich und schwang murmelnd seinen Zauberstab. Ein goldener Lichtstrahl traf Severus in der Brust und er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er bemerkte, dass er immer kleiner wurde, bis schließlich seine Beine nachgaben und er auf seinem Po landete.

‚Albus, du mieser alter Sack, mach das sofort wieder rückgängig.', schrie er, doch seltsamerweise war alles, was dabei herauskam: „Aaaammiiiissssaaahhh."

Albus gluckste und kam hinüber zu Severus, um das Kind, das in der kleineren Ausgabe der Robe, die der Tränkeprofessor sonst immer trug einfach nur goldig aussah, hochzuheben. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes hatte er die Kleidung verwandelt, so dass Severus nun einen kleinen Strampelanzug trug, der seinem ungefähren Alter von 11 Monaten entsprach. Währenddessen versuchte Snape tapfer Albus mit seinem Blick tot zu starren. Ein Unterfangen, was mit diesen großen Kulleraugen einfach aussichtslos war. Albus lächelte ihn nur weiterhin an. „Ach Severus, sieh es doch einfach mal so. Wenn es funktioniert wird dir die ganze Schule dankbar sein. Du wirst ja auch nicht für lange so sein, mein Kleiner.", sagte er.

-Du brauchst mich gar nicht so anzuschauen. Ich mache da auf keinen Fall mit. Warte nur, bis ich an meinen Zauberstab komme. Dann kannst du was erleben-

Dumbledore lächelte ihn einfach weiterhin an und verließ dann mit seiner kleinen Fracht zusammen das Büro. Er lief geradewegs zur Krankenstation, wo Madame Pomfrey zuerst ihn und dann Severus überrascht anschaute. Dumbledore deutete ihr an, ihm in ihr Büro zu folgen.

„Albus, wer ist denn der Kleine?", fragte Poppy, als sie beide im Büro verschwunden waren und trat auf den Direktor zu. „Na, kleiner Mann.", sagte sie und streichelte liebevoll über den Kopf des Kindes.

-Hände weg.-, dachte Snape und versuchte erneut einen Blick aufzusetzen, der tödlich sein würde, doch die Krankenschwester schaute ihn danach nur noch verträumter an.

„Ist der niedlich.", sagte sie verzückt und streichelte erneut über seinen Kopf. „Wie kommst Du denn zu so einem Kleinkind?", fragte sie den Direktor.

Dumbledore setzte sich mit Klein-Severus auf einen Stuhl und begann Poppy von seinem Plan zu erzählen, wobei er seltsamerweise nicht erwähnte, wer dieses Baby war, sondern stattdessen erzählte, dass ein befreundetes Pärchen ihn gebeten hatte, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Als Snape hörte, wozu er missbraucht werden sollte, bekam er langsam Panik. Das konnte Dumbledore doch nicht ernsthaft vorhaben. Das würde er nicht überleben. Nun war es endlich amtlich. Der alte Mann war verrückt und er war wie immer der Leidtragende. Gab es nicht irgendwo Menschen, die sich um misshandelte Zaubertränkeprofessoren kümmerten? Es gab doch sonst für jeden Quatsch eine Vereinigung und diese wäre nun wirklich dringend erforderlich gewesen!

Poppy kicherte noch immer über das, was sie gehört hatte, als sie wieder zusammen mit dem Direktor den Krankensaal betrat. Er setzte sich auf eines der Betten und schaute dann zu den beiden Jungen, die in ihren jeweiligen Betten lagen und sich keines Blickes würdigten. „Meine Herren, dürfte ich Sie bitten zu mir zu kommen und auf dem Bett mir gegenüber Platz zu nehmen?", bat er freundlich.

Nur widerwillig taten Harry und Draco, um was sie gebeten wurden. Sie setzten sich auf das Bett gegenüber Dumbledore, wobei sie sich so weit wie möglich auseinander setzten. Zu seinem Unglück bemerkte Snape, dass Potter ihn interessiert musterte, während Draco ihn vollkommen ignorierte. Noch einmal schaute er hinauf zu Dumbledore. -Bitte Albus, tu mir das nicht an.- flehte er, doch erneut erntete er nur das gütige Lächeln seines Direktors.

„Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy, ich habe für Sie beide eine Aufgabe.", richtete er sich nun an die Jungen. „Leider fand ich vorhin diesen kleinen Jungen vor den Toren Hogwarts. Ich habe beschlossen, mich um ihn zu kümmern, bis seine Mutter hier vielleicht wieder auftaucht."

„Och, der arme Kleine.", sagte Potter und schaute Snape verträumt an. „Der ist doch so niedlich."

-Ich bin nicht niedlich, Potter. Sparen Sie sich ihr Mitleid für jemanden anders. Zum Beispiel für den Direktor, wenn ich erst mal wieder in meiner richtigen Gestalt bin.- schnaubte Snape innerlich.

„Ja, das ist er.", stimmte Dumbledore dem Jungen zu. „Aber weshalb ich hier bin, ich habe ein Problem. Leider kann ich mich in nächster Zeit nicht um den Jungen kümmern. Leider ist auch keiner der anderen Lehrer abkömmlich und auch Madame Pomfrey hat mir gerade gesagt, dass sie in den Ferien nach Hause zu ihrer Schwester fährt. Da Sie beide die einzigen sind, die über die Ferien hier im Schloss bleiben, möchte ich, dass Sie sich im den kleinen Knirps kümmern."

„Was?", sprang Draco auf. „Ich soll mich zusammen mit Potter um diesen kleinen Hosenscheißer kümmern? Vergessen Sie's. Niemals."

-Hosenscheißer! Hosenscheißer? Was erlaubt sich dieser Mistkerl eigentlich? Immerhin habe ich seine Windeln gewechselt, als er noch in die Hosen geschissen hat. Ich sollte Dich mal ordentlich übers Knie legen, Draco.-

„Ich zusammen mit Malfoy? Das kann doch wohl nicht ihr Ernst sein?", regte sich nun auch der Goldjunge auf.

„Ich dulde keinen Widerspruch, meine Herren.", entgegnete Dumbledore fest. „Sie beide sind die einzigen im Schloss, die Zeit dafür haben, sich um den Kleinen zu kümmern. Ich habe bereits veranlasst, dass eine Lehrerwohnung für sie beide hergerichtet wird."

-Bist du eigentlich von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Ich mit diesen beiden in einer Wohnung? Die bringen sich doch gegenseitig um und wahrscheinlich zuerst mich, weil ich irgendwelchen Zaubern im Weg stehe. Na gut, vielleicht nicht stehe, aber liege. Du kannst mich hilfloses armes Kind doch nicht in die Hände dieser beiden Idioten geben.- tobte Snape, wurde aber weiterhin einfach ignoriert.

„Und ich habe entschieden, dass sie mir ihre Zauberstäbe abgeben müssen. Sie beide haben damit in den letzten Wochen genug Schaden angerichtet und ich will nicht, dass der Junge verletzt wird.", fuhr Dumbledore fort. Damit schwang er seinen Zauberstab und die Zauberstäbe von Draco und Harry flogen zu ihm aufs Bett. Die beiden Jungen schauten ihn entsetzt an.

-Wirklich eine klasse Idee, das mit den Zauberstäben. Da bringen sie sich wenigstens per Hand um. Du bist so ein Genie.-

„Mister Potter, nehmen sie den Kleinen. Ich werde eine Hauselfe bitten, dass sie Sie beide zu ihrer neuen Unterkunft bringt. Ihre Sachen wurden schon dort hin gebracht.", sagte der Direktor und Harry kam seufzend herüber und nahm ihm Snape ab, der zwar versuchte sich mit Händen und Füßen zu wehren, aber keine Chance hatte. Es war einfach zum Heulen.

Schon erschien einer der Hauselfen und widerwillig folgten ihr die beiden Jungen zu ihrer neuen Unterkunft. Harry schaute sich erstaunt um. Sie betraten ein riesiges Wohnzimmer, das helle Wände hatte und in dem ein wunderbarer, flauschiger Teppich lag. Eine riesige Couch stand neben dem Kamin, in dem ein gemütliches Feuer brannte. Die eine Wand des Zimmers war mit einem riesigen Regal versehen, in dem viele Bücher standen. Harry ging mit dem Kind darauf zu und schaute es sich an. Die meisten waren Kinderbücher, sowie Bücher über die Erziehung von Kindern, doch auch Romane und ein paar Schulbücher waren darin zu finden. Drei Türen befanden sich hier, die Harry nun genauer inspizierte. Eine führte in ein geräumiges Bad, eine weitere in eine Küche und die dritte ins Schlafzimmer, in dem nur ein großes Bett stand. Harry schluckte. Das war doch nicht Dumbledores Ernst. Er sollte sich mit Malfoy ein Bett teilen?

„Hör zu, Malfoy. Wenn wir das alles hier hinter uns bringen wollen, sollten wir uns zusammenraufen.", sagte er schließlich und ließ sich mit dem Kleinen auf die Couch fallen, auf der auch schon Draco saß und ihn finster anstarrte.

Draco schnaubte. „Es wird kein Problem zwischen uns geben, wenn Du Dich einfach um das da kümmerst und mich in Ruhe lässt.", sagte er und zeigte dabei auf Snape.

-Das da? Das ist ja eine Unverschämtheit sondergleichen.-

„Sag mal spinnst du? Das ist kein ES, das ist ein kleiner Junge und Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass wir beide uns um ihn kümmern sollen. Also wirst du mir gefälligst helfen!", erwiderte Harry.

„Potter, ich habe keine Lust, mich um dieses kleine Balg zu kümmern. Schlimm genug, dass ich mit dir zu Weihnachten hier festsitze. Kleine Kinder sind einfach widerlich. Sie machen nur Dreck und stinken.", sagte Draco und schaute ihn angewidert an.

-Ich stinke nicht.- protestierte Snape und versuchte Draco mit seinen kleinen Händchen zu schlagen, doch irgendwie zeigte es keine Wirkung. Es war zum Heulen.

„Ich habe jetzt keine Lust, mich mit Dir darüber zu streiten.", entgegnete Potter, stand auf und drückte den Kleinen einfach Draco auf den Schoß. „Hier, kümmere Dich mal kurz um ihn."

Schon war er verschwunden und untersuchte die Räume erneut. „Hier gibt es überhaupt keine Sachen für das Baby.", stellte er schließlich fest, als er wieder zurückkam. „Dobby.", rief er, doch der kleine Hauself erschien nicht. Nanu? Was war denn hier los?

„Oh, Potter, streng Deinen Kopf an. Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass wir uns um das Balg kümmern sollen. Er wird uns also keine Hilfe gewähren und das wird wohl auch die Hauselfen einschließen.", funkelte Draco Harry an.

„Na toll, und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte der.

Draco rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Du wirst hier bleiben und dich um ihn kümmern und ich werde in die Winkelgasse gehen und alles besorgen, was wir brauchen.", entschied Draco.

„Oh nein, das wirst Du nicht. Du willst doch nur abhauen und mich mit ihm hier allein lassen.", protestierte Harry. „Ich werde gehen und Du bleibst hier."

„Ich werde mich ganz sicher nicht allein um das Balg kümmern.", erwiderte Draco aufgebracht.

„Hör auf, ihn immer Balg zu nennen.", schimpfte Harry. „Wir werden einfach zusammen gehen."

Und so kam es, dass die drei eine Viertelstunde später fertig angezogen vor dem Kamin standen, um aufzubrechen. „Sag mal Potter, hast du keine Klamotten, die nicht so aussehen, als wären sie aus der Lumpensammlung?", schnarrte Draco, als er Harrys viel zu große Klamotten sah.

-Draco hat Recht, Potter. Das sieht ja so aus, als würdest Du zweimal in die Sachen reinpassen.- stimmte Snape zu, doch wie immer hörte man ihn nicht.

„Nein.", antwortete Harry peinlich berührt. „Das sind die alten Sachen von meinem Cousin. Ich bin einfach noch nicht zum einkaufen gekommen. Vielleicht kommen wir ja heute dazu. Kannst du den Kleinen nehmen? Ich reise nicht gerne mit Flohpulver."

Draco verdrehte seine Augen und nahm dann das Kind an sich, das Harry vorher in eine dicke Decke eingepackt hatte. Dann warf er Flohpulver in den Kamin und trat schließlich hinein und war kurz darauf verschwunden. Harry tat es ihm gleich. Wie sehr er doch diese Art des Reisens hasste. Er stolperte aus dem Kamin im Tropfenden Kessel und fiel der Länge nach hin. „Man Potter, steh auf. Das ist ja peinlich.", zischte Draco. Harry rappelte sich schnell auf und klopfte sich den Ruß von seinen Sachen. Wie schaffte es Malfoy nur, nach der Reise so ordentlich auszusehen? Draco drückte ihm danach einfach wieder das Kind in die Hand. Da sie keine Zauberstäbe hatten, mussten sie warten, bis jemand in die Winkelgasse ging und folgten demjenigen einfach.

„Ich hole etwas Geld und tausche es gegen Muggelgeld um. Es ist nicht nötig, dass uns hier irgendwer erkennt.", sagte Draco hochnäsig und stapfte davon, doch Harry folgte ihm einfach. Er wollte sich auch etwas Geld holen. Nachdem sie Gringotts verlassen hatten, gingen sie wieder zum Tropfenden Kessel zurück und betraten kurz darauf die Innenstadt von London.

Draco bemerkte erst gar nicht, dass Harry plötzlich stehen geblieben war und schaute ihn genervt an. „Was ist denn Potter? Hast Du verlernt zu laufen?", fragte er.

„Lass die dummen Sprüche, Malfoy. Ich habe mir nur gerade dieses Schild hier angesehen. Hier gibt es einen Kinderarzt. Vielleicht sollten wir den Kleinen erst mal gründlich durchchecken lassen.", erwiderte Harry.

-Ich bin vollkommen gesund, Potter. Halt gefälligst Deine vorlaute Klappe.- schimpfte Snape.

„Und was willst Du denen sagen? Er hat ja nicht mal einen Namen.", schnaubte Draco.

„Na, dann geben wir ihm halt einen.", erwiderte Harry. „Er kann sowieso nicht ohne Namen bleiben. Lass mich mal sehen. Welcher Name würde zu ihm passen?" Kritisch beäugte er Snape, der mit aller Macht versuchte, so böse zu kucken, wie es ging, damit Harry auf den richtigen Namen kam. „Hach, ich hab's. Wir nennen ihn Sirius.", sagte er schließlich.

-Was? Ich soll so heißen wie der flohverseuchte Köter? Warte nur, bis ich wieder ich selbst bin, dann kannst Du was erleben, Potter.-

„Von mir aus.", rollte Draco mit den Augen und schon kurz darauf saßen sie im Wartezimmer des Kinderarztes. Sie warteten beinahe eine halbe Stunde, ehe sie aufgerufen wurden und das Behandlungszimmer betraten.

„Guten Tag, meine Herren. Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte sie der Arzt freundlich.

„Guten Tag, meine Name ist Harry Potter und das hier ist mein kleiner Sohn, Sirius. Ich wollte ihn nur einmal gründlich untersuchen lassen.", sagte Harry.

-Ich - Potters Sohn? Ich glaube mir wird schlecht.-

Der Arzt runzelte kurz die Stirn, wahrscheinlich weil Harry noch so jung war, begann dann aber ohne noch etwas zu sagen, Snape zu untersuchen. „Also physisch gesehen ist ihr Sohn absolut gesund.", sagte er schließlich.

-Natürlich bin ich das. Ich habe mich ja auch immer fit gehalten.- schnarrte Snape.

„Jetzt machen wir noch einen weiteren Test, um zu sehen, ob er auch geistig gut entwickelt ist.", fügte der Arzt hinzu. Er ging ein paar Schritte von dem kleinen Kind weg und klatschte dann laut in die Hände.

-Oh Merlin, nicht dieser Test. Wenn Du jetzt glaubst, dass ich nur wegen dem Geräusch in deine Richtung schaue, hast Du Dich geschnitten, Muggel.-

Noch einmal klatschte der Arzt in die Hände, doch noch immer schaute Snape nicht in seine Richtung. Besorgt näherte er sich dem Kind und legte nun ein Tuch über dessen Kopf. „Normalerweise müsste er es sich nun selbst vom Kopf ziehen.", erklärte der Arzt, doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

-Pff. Warum sollte ich das tun. Das Tuch ist doch toll, da muss ich mir wenigstens nicht mehr das Gesicht von Potter anschauen.-

Kopfschüttelnd nahm der Arzt daraufhin das Tuch wieder vom Kopf des Kleinen und schüttelte sein Haupt. Dann ging er wieder zum Schreibtisch und setzte sich dahinter. „Nun Mister Potter, es tut mir Leid das sagen zu müssen, aber ihr Kind ist dumm." _(**A/N: **Nicht, dass ihr glaubt, so etwas würde ein Arzt nicht sagen. Das ist nämlich genau der Wortlaut, den sich meine Mutter anhören musste, als diese Untersuchung bei mir gemacht wurde. Sie war danach echt fertig und ist weinend nach Hause gegangen. Heute können wir darüber lachen. Ich glaub, ich war damals einfach schon stinkenfaul lach - Tja, die besten Geschichten schreibt doch das Leben.)_

-Was bildest Du Dir eigentlich ein, Muggel. Ich? Dumm? Notiz an mich: den so genannten Doktor wieder aufsuchen, wenn ich wieder ich selbst bin.-

Harry war merklich blass geworden, während Draco nur schnaubte. Er musste Potter, der den kleinen Jungen wieder hoch genommen hatte, beinahe aus dem Zimmer zerren. Als sie wieder unten waren, schaute Harry Snape besorgt an, der sich innerlich verfluchte, dass er es nicht schaffte die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Komm schon, Potter. Wir müssen für diesen kleinen Trottel noch einkaufen.", riss Draco ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Er ist kein Trottel, Malfoy.", verteidigte Harry den kleinen Snape. „Wir müssen uns nur genug um ihn kümmern, dann wird das schon. Vielleicht ist er ja von seiner Mutter vernachlässigt worden."

„Mach Dir nichts vor. Schau ihn Dir doch mal an, der sieht wirklich nicht besonders klug aus.", schnarrte Draco.

Snape zählte ruhig bis zehn, um sich nach dieser Aussage zu beruhigen. –Das sagt jemand, der sich früher einen Spaß daraus gemacht hat, Dreck vom Boden aufzulesen und sich in den Mund zu stopfen.- dachte er, nachdem er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

Zwei Stunden später kamen sie wieder vor dem Tropfenden Kessel an. Da sie keinen Zauberstab hatten, um ihre Einkäufe zu schrumpfen, waren sie mit riesigen Taschen beladen, in denen sie alle möglichen Sachen hatten, die sie brauchten. Kleidung, Windeln, Trinkfläschchen, Nuckel, Puder, Creme und einiges an Spielzeug war darin verstaut. Vor dem Kamin stellten sie alles ab und Draco nahm Snape wieder auf den Arm und war kurz darauf mit ihm durch den Kamin verschwunden. Harry hatte alle Mühe, die ganzen Taschen an sich zu nehmen, doch nach einigem Rangieren hatte er es geschafft und purzelte kurz darauf aus dem Kamin in ihrer neuen Wohnung. Draco hatte den Kleinen mittlerweile auf dem Wickeltisch abgelegt, der neu in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers stand und hatte sich auf die Couch gesetzt.

„Sag mal, bist Du irre?", entrüstete sich Harry. „Du kannst Sirius doch nicht allein auf den Tisch dort liegen lassen. Was, wenn er runter fällt."

„Mach nicht so einen Aufstand. Er liegt ja noch da oben. Wahrscheinlich ist er zu dumm, um überhaupt zu wissen, wie man krabbelt.", entgegnete Draco gelangweilt.

-Jetzt reicht es mir aber, Draco. Und Potter, ich heiße nicht Sirius, verdammt noch mal.-

Harry ging auf Snape zu und beäugte ihn kritisch, ehe er ein Lächeln aufsetzte und sich zu ihm hinunter beugte. „Ach, der dumme Arzt hat ja keine Ahnung. Du bist bestimmt ein ganz schlaues Kind, nicht wahr, mein Kleiner?", sagte er und strich ihm sanft über seine Wange.

-Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass der Junge so einen guten Blick für Menschen hat. Aber trotzdem, Pfoten weg, Potter.-

„Du hast doch bestimmt Hunger, nicht wahr, Sirius?", fragte Potter nun und beugte sich dann zu ihm hinunter.

-Potter, was soll das werden? Igitt, nimm Deinen Mund da weg. Wehe Du küsst mich… Igitt. Aufhören, sofort. Sexuelle Belästigung! Warum hilft mir den Keiner? -

Harry nahm den Kleinen einfach hoch und setzte ihn wieder Draco auf den Schoß. „Du passt auf ihn auf, während ich sein Fläschchen fertig mache.", bestimmte er.

„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen.", schimpfte Draco, doch Harry ignorierte ihn einfach und ging mit einer der großen Tüten, die sie vom Einkauf mitgebracht hatten, in die Küche. Draco schaute ihn ungläubig hinterher. Was war nur mit Potter los? Der benahm sich ja wie eine richtige Mama. Er besah sich das Kind auf seinem Schoß genauer. „Irgendwie erinnerst Du mich an jemanden.", sagte er und schaute ihn aufmerksam an.

-Ja, komm schon, denk weiter nach.- flehte Snape und versuchte es erneut mit seinem finsteren Blick. Irgendwann musste der doch funktionieren.

„Hm… ja, irgendwie siehst du aus wie Crabbe.", sagte er schließlich schmunzelnd. „Genauso plump und genauso ein dummes Gesicht." Dann lachte er.

-Ich bring dich um, gleich nach Albus. Was soll's. Azkaban wird ein Spaziergang danach. Na gut, vielleicht nicht ganz.-

Plötzlich hielt Draco still. Kritisch beäugte er den Zaubertränkemeister. „POTTER.", brüllte er schließlich. „Er hat in die Hosen gemacht."

„Dann wechsle ihm halt die Windeln.", kam es gedämpft aus der Küche. „Ich bin immer noch dabei das Fläschchen zu machen."

„Das werde ich nicht tun.", schrie Draco zurück. „Das ist ja widerlich. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, wie das geht."

-Hey, als Du so klein warst, hast Du Deine Blase auch nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt.-

In dem Moment kam Potter aus der Küche gestürmt. „Merlin noch mal, jetzt stell Dich nicht so an.", sagte Harry und nahm ihm Snape ab. „Mitkommen.", befahl er. Draco wollte schon protestieren, doch Harry sah ihn scharf an. „Wir sollen uns beide um den Kleinen kümmern, also wirst Du Dir jetzt anschauen, wie es gemacht wird. Ich kann mich nicht um alles kümmern.", fauchte er und schnappte sich seinen Arm und zog ihn mit. Er legte Snape auf den Wickeltisch und suchte sich in einer Tasche schnell zusammen, was er brauchte. Dann stellte er sich vor den Wickeltisch und zog Snape den Strampler aus.

-Merlin ist das peinlich.- dachte Snape. Das hier musste ein Alptraum sein. Potter hantierte schon an seiner Windel herum, während Draco dahinter stand und ihm über die Schulter schaute. Sein Gesicht zeigte eine Spur Neugier, aber auch Ekel.

Potter hatte die Windel nun ausgezogen und warf sie in ein kleines Eimerchen neben dem Wickeltisch, worauf sie sofort verschwand. Dann nahm er sich ein feuchtes Tuch und wischte den kleinen Jungen sauber. „So Sirius.", sagte er zu Snape. „Siehst Du, jetzt ist alles wieder sauber." Danach zeigte er Draco ganz genau, wie die neue Windel anzulegen war und zog ihm danach seinen Strampelanzug wieder an, ehe er den kleinen Snape wieder hochnahm und ihn erneut Draco in die Hand drückte. „Ich bin gleich mit dem Essen fertig.", sagte er und verschwand auch schon wieder in der Küche.

Draco saß wieder mit Snape auf der Couch, als Harry wieder das Zimmer betrat. Er hatte einen kleinen Teller dabei und ein kleines Fläschchen, in dem Milch zu sein schien. Er stellte alles auf den Tisch und sah Draco an, der ihn jedoch nur verständnislos anschaute. Harry seufzte, nahm ihm Snape ab und setzte sich mit ihm auf einen der Sessel. Er band ihm ein Lätzchen um und nahm dann den ersten Löffel mit Brei und hielt ihn Snape vor den Mund.

-Das soll ich essen, Potter? Ich will ein Steak und nicht so eine Pampe.-, doch schließlich drückte Harry mit dem Löffel sanft gegen seinen Mund, der sich wie von selbst öffnete. -Lass den Scheiß, Potter, ich will etwas Vernünftiges ess… Moment mal, das schmeckt ja sogar.-

Draco schaute Harry dabei zu, wie er den Kleinen fütterte. „Woher weißt Du, wie man mit einem Kind umgehen muss?", fragte er neugierig.

„Meine Verwandten haben mich früher immer an alle möglichen Menschen zum Babysitten ausgeliehen. So war ich wenigstens aus dem Haus und sie haben auch noch Geld dafür bekommen.", antwortete Harry und schob Snape den nächsten Löffel in den Mund. „Kannst Du, wenn ich schon Sirius füttere, wenigstens etwas zu essen für uns machen? Ich habe einen riesigen Hunger."

„Ich kann nicht kochen, Potter.", sagte Malfoy abfällig. „Wofür gibt es denn Hauselfen?"

Harry seufzte. „Gut, ich mache uns etwas, sobald ich hier fertig bin. Kannst Du dann wenigstens die Tüten auspacken?" Harry traute seinen Augen nicht, als Draco tatsächlich aufstand und begann, ihren Einkauf wegzuräumen. Staunend beobachtete er ihn. -Hey, Potter, was soll das, ich hab noch Hunger.- strampelte Snape, worauf Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihm zuwandte und ihm den nächsten Löffel mit Brei in den Mund steckte. Als Snape alles aufgegessen hatte, gab Harry ihm noch ein kleines Fläschchen mit Milch, das ebenfalls restlos gelehrt wurde. Harry nahm ihn wieder hoch und ging mit ihm im Zimmer auf und ab, bis Snape schließlich sein Bäuerchen gemacht hatte, ehe er ihn nach nebenan ins Schlafzimmer brachte, wo nun ein Kinderbettchen stand, in das er Snape hineinlegte.

-Ich will jetzt aber nicht schlafen. Potter, wenn Du mich jetzt noch mal küsst, brauche ich später eine Therapie. Igitt, ich bring Albus um.- Seltsamerweise fielen dann doch seine Augen zu und kurz darauf war er eingeschlafen.

Harry beobachtete ihn noch einen kleinen Moment, ehe er leise aus der Tür schlich und sich dann in die Küche begab, um für Draco und sich etwas zu Essen zu machen. Da es schon spät war, beschränkte er seine Kochkunst auf die Zuberreitung von Spaghetti mit Tomatensoße, was von Draco zwar kritisch beäugt, dann jedoch gierig verschlungen wurde.

Der restliche Tag verlief ruhig. Draco hatte sich auf die Couch gesetzt und sich eines der Bücher geschnappt, während Harry mit Snape auf dem Sessel saß und mit ihm spielte und ihm Kinderbücher vorlas. Grummelnd hatte der Zaubertränkelehrer festgestellt, dass es ihn zwar geistig absolut unterforderte, es aber trotzdem interessant war der Geschichte zuzuhören, wie aus dem kleinen hässlichen Entlein ein schöner Schwan wurde und sich dabei von Potter die Bilder zeigen zu lassen. Am Abend gab es nochmals zu Essen und dann wurde er in sein Bettchen gelegt, wo er kurz darauf friedlich einschlief.

Als Harry wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer kam, sah er, dass Draco bereits einige Brote für sie beide gemacht hatte und setzte sich wieder zu ihm. Still aßen sie. „Wie hast Du das vorhin gemeint, Deine Verwandten waren froh, wenn Du aus dem Haus warst? Du bist doch sicherlich von ihnen angebetet worden.", fragte Draco schließlich, als sie aufgegessen hatten.

„Nein.", antwortet Harry. „Meine Verwandten mögen mich nicht besonders."

„Also das kann ich überhaupt nicht verstehen.", erwiderte Draco sarkastisch, was ihm aber gleich darauf wieder Leid tat, als er den verletzten Blick in Harrys Augen sah, der daraufhin einfach aufstand, sich ein Buch schnappte und ebenfalles im Schlafzimmer verschwand. Nach allem, was er Potter jemals an den Kopf geworfen hatte, hatte ihn das so sehr verletzt? Nachdenklich schaute er ihm nach, ehe er sich wieder in sein Buch vertiefte. Als er schließlich auch ins Bett ging, war Harry schon tief und fest eingeschlafen.

oooooooooo

Der nächste Tag begann früher, als die beiden Jugendlichen es erwartet hatten, denn Snape hatte, nachdem er beinahe eine halbe Stunde wach in seinem Bettchen gelegen hatte, entschieden, dass er erstens seine nasse Windel loswerden wollte und zweitens Hunger hatte, und begonnen die beiden lautstark zu wecken, indem er einfach angefangen hatte zu weinen.

„Sirius, aus!", rief Draco.

„Er ist doch kein Hund.", erwiderte Potter aufgebracht und schnappte sich Snape. Er ging mit ihm hinaus zum Wickeltisch und zog ihm den Strampler und die volle Windel aus, ehe er ihn sauber machte.

-Ich muss mir ganz dringend einen Vergessenszauber verpassen, wenn das alles vorbei ist. Das ist so peinlich.-

Potter ließ ihn kurz liegen und verschwand im Badezimmer, aus dem er bald wieder hinauskam. Er hatte nur ein Handtuch um seine Hüften geschlungen und nahm nun den nackten Snape mit ins Badezimmer, wo er ihn auf einen kleinen Tisch neben dem Waschbecken absetzte. Snape sah sich um und entdeckte, dass die Badewanne voller Wasser war. -Oh nein, Potter, ich gehe sicher nicht mit Dir in die Wanne. Das kannst Du vergessen…. Hilfe, ich bin blind. Merlin, ich habe Potter nackt gesehen.-

Harry schnappte sich den Kleinen und setzte sich zusammen mit ihm in die Badewanne. Snape konnte gar nicht glauben, wie faszinierend der Schaum doch war und spielte begeistert damit. Sie lachten und spielten und Snape ließ es sich sogar gefallen, dass Harry ihn sanft wusch. Als sie fertig waren, stieg Harry mit Snape wieder aus der Wanne, schlang sich erneut das Handtuch um die Hüften und wickelte dann den Zaubertränkemeister in ein Handtuch ein, ehe er, so nass wie er war, wieder in das Wohnzimmer ging und ihm eine neue Windel und einen neuen Strampler anzog. Dann brachte er den Jungen einfach zu Draco und machte sich daran, das Frühstück für den Kleinen zu machen.

Gerade als alle aufgegessen hatte, klopfte es an ihrer Tür und als Harry öffnete, stand niemand anderes, als Dracos Vater vor der Tür. „Was machst Du denn hier?", fragte Draco verblüfft. „Ich denke, Du und Mutter seid nicht da."

„Wir fahren heute los und da wollte ich Dich noch einmal besuchen.", erwiderte Lucius, ehe er Harry kurz zunickte. „Mister Potter." Harry nickte ihm ebenfalls zu. „Wen habt ihr denn da?", fragte er und ging auf Snape zu.

„Darf ich vorstellen, das ist Sirius.", erwiderte Harry. Lucius schmunzelte und nahm dann den Kleinen auf seine Arme. Ganz leise, so dass es nur das Kind hören konnte, sagte er: „Hallo Severus, na wie fühlst Du Dich?"

-Du wusstest, was Dumbledore vorhatte? Du mieser alter Verräter.- dachte Snape.

Lucius ging weiter mit ihm durchs Zimmer und sprach begann wieder zu sprechen. „Ich habe Dumbledore mit Freuden zugestimmt, dass Draco hier bleiben kann, als ich gehört habe, welche Rolle Du in dem Plan spielen sollst. Ich hoffe, die beiden kümmern sich gut um Dich.", feixte er. Dann wandte er sich wieder an die beiden Jungen. „Ich wollte auch gar nicht so lange bleiben. Ich wollte dir nur ein schönes Weihnachten wünschen, Draco. Und Ihnen natürlich auch, Mister Potter."

„Warum kann ich nicht einfach mit euch mitkommen?", fragte Draco.

„Es geht einfach nicht, Draco.", sagte Lucius. „Außerdem hat Dir der Direktor eine Aufgabe gegeben und es ist Deine Pflicht als ein Malfoy sie zu erfüllen." Damit ging er auf seinen Sohn zu und gab ihn Snape. Draco blickte ihn finster an, doch Lucius ließ sich davon nicht beirren und wuschelte seinem Sohn noch einmal durchs Haar, ehe er auch schon wieder verschwunden war.

Draco gab den Kleinen wieder an Harry, setzte sich auf die Couch und begann wieder zu lesen. Harry seufzte und begann mit Klein-Sevi zu spielen. Offensichtlich hatte der Zauber seinem Gehirn geschadet, denn dem machte es sogar Spaß auf dem Boden herumzukrabbeln und einem bunten Ball nachzujagen, den ihm Potter geschenkt hatte.

Nach dem Mittagessen und einem kleinen Schläfchen überlegte Harry, was sie nun machen konnten. „Was hältst Du davon, wenn wir ein wenig mit dem Kleinen nach draußen gehen?", fragte er Draco.

Draco sah von seinem Buch auf und fixierte Potter mit einem abwertenden Blick. „Von mir aus kannst Du das gerne tun.", sagte er und wollte schon wieder lesen, als Harry auf einmal vom Boden aufstand und seine Arme in die Hüften stützte.

„Sirius unterliegt auch Deiner Verantwortung. Ich habe keine Lust, alles allein zu machen. Ich kümmere mich um den Kleinen, wasche ihn, wickle ihn, mach sein Essen und übrigens auch unser Essen. Es wird langsam Zeit, dass Du Dich auch mit an der ganzen Arbeit beteiligst. Aber Du sitzt nur da und liest.", keifte er.

„Bist Du fertig?", fragte Draco gelangweilt. „Es war nicht meine Idee, dass wir uns um den Hosenscheißer kümmern müssen. Außerdem will ich ja der Übermama Potter nicht im Wege stehen."

„Warum bist Du nur so ein arroganter Arsch?", schimpfte Harry nun, ehe er mit Snape im Arm das Zimmer in Richtung Schlafzimmer verließ und kurz darauf in dicken Wintersachen, die er sich und Snape angezogen hatte, herauskam und an Draco vorbei aus der Wohnung stürmte. Wenn Draco ehrlich war, überließ er wirklich Potter die ganze Arbeit und eigentlich hatte er auch keine Lust dazu, sich um den kleinen Knirps zu kümmern, doch irgendwie beeindruckte es ihn, wie selbstverständlich Harry mit dem Kind umging. Da war nichts von der Arroganz zu sehen, die er immer von seinem Erzfeind erwartet hatte. Kurz überlegte er noch, ob er ihnen nicht doch folgen sollte, entschied sich dann aber doch dazu, es sein zu lassen.

Harry unterdessen war mit Snape vor dem Schlossportal angekommen und lief nun mit ihm durch die wunderbare Winterlandschaft, die sich ihnen bot. Er redete ununterbrochen mit dem Kleinen. Es war ein herrlicher Tag. Zwar war es sehr kalt, doch die Sonne schien und ließ den Schnee überall glitzern. Auch Snape betrachtete durch seine Kulleraugen die Landschaft und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, erkannte er die Schönheit, die der Schnee mit sich brachte.

Sie waren schon eine Stunde unterwegs, als Harry plötzlich ausrutschte und mit seinem Kopf schwer auf einem Stein aufschlug. Ein mächtiger Schmerz durchzuckte ihn und panisch sah er zu Snape. Er hatte ihn noch immer fest umschlungen und wurde aus erschrockenen Augen angesehen. -Potter ist alles in Ordnung? Kannst Du aufstehen?- Doch Harry drückte ihn einfach noch mehr an sich und schlang seinen Wintermantel um ihn, ehe er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Snape lag nun schon eine gute Stunde auf Harry und nur die Tatsache, dass der Junge ihn so gut eingepackt hatte, verhinderte, dass er jämmerlich erfror. Langsam dämmerte es und wenn nicht bald jemand kommen würde, würde Potter mit Sicherheit erfrieren. Er war jetzt schon ganz blass und hatte blaue Lippen. Soweit Snape sehen konnte, trat aus der Stelle, wo er mit dem Kopf auf dem Stein aufgeschlagen war, kein Blut, doch diese Tatsache nutzte auch nichts, wenn sie hier draußen erfroren.

Er schaute immer wieder zum Schloss hinauf. Er hatte schon einen Plan, was er tun wollte, wenn er jemanden sehen würde und tatsächlich erschien eine weitere halbe Stunde später eine Person vor dem Schloss, die sie suchend umschaute. Snape zögerte keinen Moment und begann seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Er schrie wie am Spieß. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung sah er, wie die Person auf sie zu rannte. Es war Draco, der sich, als er angekommen war, neben Harry fallen ließ. „Scheiße, Potter, wach auf.", sagte er und schlug dem Jungen ein paar Mal auf die Wange, was tatsächlich dazu führte, dass Harry kurz darauf die Augen aufschlug. „Kann man Dich nicht mal alleine vor die Tür gehen lassen, ohne dass etwas passiert?", keifte Draco, doch Snape konnte erkennen, dass aus dem besorgten Gesicht Dracos ein erleichtertes geworden war.

„Bin ausgerutscht.", erwiderte Harry mit zitternder Stimme. „Geht es Sirius gut?", fragte er.

Draco sah noch einmal zu Snape, ehe er antwortete. „Ja, er ist putzmunter." Draco nahm den Kleinen und half dann Harry aufzustehen. Einen Arm Harrys legte er sich um den Nacken und schlang seinen Arm und dessen Hüfte, während er mit der anderen das kleine Kind festhielt. Nur mühsam schafften sie es ins Schloss und hinauf in ihre Wohnung. Draco legte Snape auf die Couch. „Du bleibst fein hier liegen.", sagte er, ehe er Harry ins Schlafzimmer brachte, ihm die nassen Sachen auszog und ihn unter die Bettdecke steckte. Dann kümmerte er sich um Snape. Er zog ihm die Wintersachen aus und wechselte dann mit deutlich angeekeltem Gesicht seine Windel. Dann legte er das Kind zu Harry ins Bett, ehe er sich daran machte, etwas zu kochen. Als er fertig war flößte er Harry eine heiße Brühe ein und gab auch Snape seinen Brei, ehe er sich zu ihnen ins Bett setzte und wieder begann zu lesen.

Kurz darauf legte er das Buch resigniert beiseite. Er schaffte es einfach nicht, sich zu konzentrieren. Stattdessen beobachtete er die beiden Schlafenden, ehe auch er schließlich von der Müdigkeit übermannt wurde und einschlief.

oooooooooo

In den nächsten vier Tagen blieb Harry auf Anordnung Dracos im Bett, während der sich um alles kümmerte. Damit Harry sich nicht langweilte, verbrachte er die meiste Zeit im Schlafzimmer bei ihm und spielte mit Snape oder las ihm etwas vor. Der Gryffindor musste feststellen, dass Draco einfach wunderbar vorlesen konnte. Die Stimme seines eigentlichen Feindes war ruhig und samtig und ließ sogar ihn sich in die Geschichten hinein versetzen. Außerdem unterhielten sich beide lange Zeit flüsternd, während Snape sein Mittagsschläfchen hielt oder er bereits zu Bett gebracht worden war. Der Zaubertränkelehrer sah zu seinem Erstaunen, dass die beiden sich immer besser zu verstehen schienen.

oooooooooo

Als Harry endlich wieder von Draco erlaubt wurde aufzustehen, sprang er aus dem Bett, schnappte sich den kleinen Snape und war schon kurz darauf mit ihm im Bad verschwunden. Draco hörte das Lachen aus dem Badezimmer, als die beiden miteinander im Wasser herumplanschten und machte sich selbst daran, das Frühstück für den Kleinen vorzubereiten. Dies gab ihn dann Harry, während Draco sich ausgiebig duschte. Heute Morgen spielten sie beide mit dem kleinen Knirps.

„Hör mal, Draco, morgen ist Weihnachten. Meinst Du nicht, wir sollten langsam mal das Wohnzimmer ein wenig weihnachtlich herrichten? Wir wollen doch schließlich, dass Sirius ein schönes Fest erlebt.", schlug Harry vor.

„Du nennst mich Draco?", fragte dieser verblüfft.

„Na ja, das ist doch schließlich Dein Name und ich finde, Du bist ganz in Ordnung, wenn Du Dich mal normal verhältst.", sagte Harry errötend.

„Du bist eigentlich auch ganz in Ordnung.", nuschelte nun auch Draco.

-Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Dumbledores Plan hat auch noch funktioniert? Muss dieser alte Bastard immer Recht haben?- grummelte des Tränkemeister, doch schon bald wurden seine Gedanken wieder durch den bunten Ball abgelenkt, den er wieder einmal quer durch das Zimmer jagte, was beide Jungen schmunzeln ließ.

Am Nachmittag gingen sie nach draußen und suchten zusammen einige Tannenzweige zusammen, mit denen sie das Wohnzimmer schmücken wollten. „Pass ja auf, wo Du hintrittst Potter. Ich helfe Dir nicht wieder.", schnarrte Draco eingebildet, worauf er sich einen Schneeball von Harry einfing, der ihm genau im Gesicht traf.

Draco schaute ihn verdutzt an, ehe auch er sich bückte und einen Schneeball formte. „Draco, das kannst Du nicht machen. Immerhin habe ich Sirius hier bei mir.", flehte Harry und hielt den Kleinen ein wenig schützend vor sich. Als Draco daraufhin mit einem teuflischen Grinsen immer näher kam, machte er eilig ein paar Schritte zurück, wobei er stolperte und mit einem lauten Plumps auf seinen Hintern fiel. Draco lachte schallend über das dumme Gesicht, was nun die beiden anderen machten und ließ seinen Schneeball fallen. Lachend reichte er Harry seine Hand und half ihm wieder aufzustehen, wobei sie sich für Snapes Geschmack viel zu lange in die Augen blickten. Er wand sich unruhig, was beide Jungen wieder aus ihrer Trance holte. Verlegen schauten sie zu Boden, ehe sie sich wieder auf den Weg ins Schloss machten.

In der Wohnung angekommen, erlebten sie eine Überraschung. Das ganze Wohnzimmer war weihnachtlich geschmückt worden. Ein riesiger Weihnachtsbaum mit silbernen und goldenen Kugel prangte in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers und herrlich duftenden Kekse standen auf dem Couchtisch. Es sah einfach wunderschön aus.

Nachdem Harry den kleinen Severus am Abend ins Bett gebracht und ihm noch eine Geschichte vorgelesen hatte, ging er wieder ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich zu Draco auf die Couch. Er legte seine Beine auf den nahe gelegenen Sessel und schaute sich zufrieden im Zimmer um. „Das Zimmer sieht wirklich schön aus.", sagte er. „Es hat mich so richtig in Weihnachtsstimmung gebracht. Es hat den Tag heute einfach nur perfekt gemacht."

„Trotz dem du ihn unter anderem mit mir verbracht hast?", frage Draco und schaute Harry forschend an.

„Ich glaube, gerade deswegen war er so schön.", erwiderte dieser ehrlich. „Ich mag Dich, wenn Du so bist und nicht so aufgeblasen. Mit dem Draco, den ich hier in den letzten Tagen kennen gelernt habe, wäre ich sehr gern befreundet."

„Ehrlich?"

„Absolut ehrlich."

„Harry, kann ich Dir eine Frage stellen?", fragte Draco nun und als Harry nickte, atmete er einmal tief durch, ehe er seine Frage stellte. „Stimmt es, was man sich erzählt? Du stehst auf Jungs? Ich meine nur, ich habe da so ein paar Gerüchte gehört."

„Ja.", gab Harry unumwunden zu. „Warum fragst Du?"

„Ich habe nur gefragt, weil ich wissen will, wie Du darauf hier reagierst.", sagte Draco und beugte sich leicht zu Harry hinüber, um ihn einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund zu geben. Harry sah ihn überrascht an. Dracos Wangen zierte ein leichtes rot und er schaute Harry verlegen an. Harrys Mund verzog sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln, ehe er sich zu Draco hinüberbeugte und ihm einen ebenso zarten Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit seiner Zunge dessen Lippen, worauf Draco seinen Mund öffnete und ihre Zungen begannen sanft miteinander zu spielen.

Harry keuchte erschrocken auf, als Draco ihn plötzlich schnappte und zu sich auf den Schoß zog. Wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen, diesmal jedoch zu einem leidenschaftlicheren Kuss. Harry konnte Dracos Erregung spüren und bewegte sanft seine Hüften, was Draco hemmungslos in seinen Mund stöhnen ließ.

Als sie den Kuss endlich lösten, grinste Draco Harry an. „Ich vermute mal, dass das bedeutet, dass Du Interesse hast?", fragte er schelmisch.

„Damit könntest Du Recht haben.", gluckste Harry. Er sah gebannt zu Draco. „Weißt Du eigentlich, dass Du atemberaubend aussiehst?"

„Natürlich weiß ich das. Schließlich habe ich Zugang zu diversen Spiegeln.", antwortete der Blonde hochnäsig, wofür er sich einen leichten Schlag in den Bauch einfing.

„Angeber.", schmunzelte Harry, ehe er erneut die Lippen Dracos in Beschlag nahm.

oooooooooo

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Snape auf. Irgendetwas hatte ihn geweckt. Da war es schon wieder. Seltsame Geräusche drangen aus dem Wohnzimmer zu ihm. -Oh Merlin, nein, das darf doch nicht wahr sein.- stöhnte er, als er erkannte, um was für Geräusche es sich da handelte. Stöhnen und Keuchen drang aus dem Wohnzimmer und Snape verfluchte sich, dass er sich nicht die Ohren zuhalten konnte. -Also das hat Dumbledore bestimmt nicht gemeint, als er sagte, sie sollen sich vertragen. Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht.-

Eine Viertelstunde musste er die Geräusche noch ertragen, ehe zwei kleine Schreie davon zeugten, dass die beiden wohl endlich fertig waren. Also hierfür brauchte er nun wirklich einen Vergessenszauber. Kurz darauf öffnete sich dir Tür zum Schlafzimmer und die beiden kamen, wie Gott sie schuf hinein. Kurz schauten sie nach dem Kleinen, der jedoch seine Augen fest zugedrückt hielt.

Draco zog Harry mit sich ins Bett und Snape musste entnervt feststellen, dass die beiden noch immer nicht voneinander lassen konnten. Er konnte deutlich die Geräusche vernehmen, die ihre Küsse verursachten. -So, jetzt reicht es aber. Genug ist genug.- dachte er und fing an laut zu weinen. Harry sprang, so wie er war, aus dem Bett und nahm Snape auf seine Arme. Dann ging er einfach zum Bett zurück und legte den Kleinen zwischen sich und Draco und bald waren alle drei eingeschlafen.

oooooooooo

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, blinzelte er ungläubig, als ihm lange schwarze Haare ins Gesicht fielen. Immer noch müde drückte er sich ein wenig weg, ehe er realisierte, was er da sah und mit einem spitzen Schrei aus dem Bett sprang, was auch die beiden anderen weckte. Draco schaute zuerst ihn an und dann an die Stelle, an der eigentlich Sirius liegen sollte, doch stattdessen lag dort der Meister aller Tränke und schaute ihn ebenso überrascht an. Schnell schnappte sich Draco ein Kissen und hielt es sich vor seine Männlichkeit, ehe er die Fähigkeit zu sprechen wiedererlangte.

„Professor Snape, was machen Sie denn hier? Und wo ist Sirius?", keuchte er noch immer erschrocken.

Snape blickte verwirrt an sich hinab, ehe auch er aus dem Bett sprang. Die irritierten Blicke seiner Schüler ignorierte er gekonnte, ehe er Draco antwortete. „Ich war Sirius.", sagte er.

Die beiden Kinnladen der Jungen glitten zu Boden. Das erschrockene Keuchen Potters, ließ Snape sich zu ihm richten. „Merlin noch mal, machen Sie ihren Mund wieder zu. Das alles war nicht meine Idee. Und bedecken sie sich, um Himmels Willen.", sagte er streng.

Harry nickte und schaute noch immer geschockt zu seinem Lehrer, während er sich die Bettdecke schnappte und sich darin einwickelte.

„Darf ich fragen, wessen Idee das Ganze war?", schnarrte Draco.

„Mister Malfoy.", sagte Snape gedehnt. „Wer glauben Sie, würde als einziger auf so eine verrückte Idee kommen."

„Dumbledore.", keuchten die beiden Jungen wie aus einem Mund.

„Sehr richtig erkannt.", knurrte Snape. „Und genau um den werde ich mich jetzt kümmern." Und dann schritt er so stolz, wie es eben die Tatsache zuließ, dass er eine Windel und einen himmelblauen Strampelanzug trug, aus dem Raum und aus der Wohnung.

„Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht.", sagte Harry, der tatsächlich ein wenig blass um die Nase geworden war.

„Na ja, eigentlich ist das ganze ja gar nicht so schlimm, wenn man mal bedenkt, was dabei herausgekommen ist.", sagte Draco und lies sein Kissen, dass er immer noch an sich gedrückt hatte, wieder los.

Harry sah ihn zunächst ungläubig an, ehe sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht stahl. „Ja, da hast Du wohl Recht.", sagte er lasziv und ließ ebenfalls die Decke fallen, ehe er wieder auf das Bett krabbelte.

Eine halbe Stunde später lagen beide erschöpft auf dem Bett und rangen nach Atem. „Wow.", sagte Harry. „Also ich glaube, ich kann jetzt schon sagen, dass das das schönste Weihnachten wird, was ich jemals erlebt habe."

Draco drehte sich zu ihm und schaute ihm in die smaragdgrünen Augen. „Dem kann ich bedingungslos zustimmen.", sagte er und küsste Harry.

oooooooooo

Eine Stunde später:

Die Tür eines alten Anwesens öffnete sich und Neville Longbottom schaute mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in das Gesicht seines Zaubertränkelehrers. Er trug noch einen roten Schlafanzug, der davon zeugte, dass er gerade erst aufgestanden war.

„Pro-Professor Snape.", keuchte er.

„Mund zu Longbottom.", bellte Snape. „Ich habe eine Aufgabe für sie. Diese beiden Kleinen suchen dringend ein Zuhause für die restlichen Ferien und ich habe beschlossen, dass sie am besten geeignet sind, auf die beiden aufzupassen."

Damit drückte er dem verblüfften Neville zwei kleine Babys in die Hand. Eines von ihnen hatte hellblonde Haare und machte ein Gesicht wie drei Tage Regenwetter, das andere sah nicht minder unglücklich aus und trug eine halbmondförmige kleine Brille auf seiner Nase.

„Kümmern sie sich gut um die beiden.", sagte Snape, ehe er mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen davon rauschte.


	3. Chapter 3

So liebe Leute…

endlich gibt es meinen Oneshot für diese Advent… diemal nicht lustig…

ich habe mal gelesen, dass es ein muss für jeden Harry/Draco-Schreiberling ist, eine Story zu schreiben, in der beide zusammen eingeschlossen sind… dieser Tradition wollte ich mich natürlich nicht entziehen -grins-

Danke für den lieben kommi zum letzten chap und natürlich ein danke an meine beta Deedochan, die das hier korrigiert hat, nachdem sie auf dem weihnachtsmarkt war -hoff, dass sie nicht zu viel glühwein getrunken hat-

Also dann viel Spaß und bis zum nächsten Sonntag

liebe Grüße

Nerventod

oooooooooo

**Der Trank**

„Harry, aufwachen. Es ist Weihnachten.", wurde Harry Potter, Held der Zaubererwelt, aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Er streckte sich und rieb sich über die Augen, ehe er auf den Nachttisch griff und seine Brille aufsetzte. Müde rappelte er sich auf und zog die Schublade seines Nachttischchens auf. Er holte eine Phiole daraus hervor und trank deren Inhalt, wobei er leicht sein Gesicht verzog. Das Zeug war einfach nur widerlich, doch mittlerweile hatte er sich an den Geschmack gewöhnt.

Draußen dämmerte es gerade. Warum nur hatte Ron ihn so früh geweckt? Gut, es war Weihnachten und sicherlich lag unter dem Baum im Gemeinschaftsraum ein Haufen Geschenke, doch die wären mit Sicherheit auch noch in zwei Stunden da gewesen. Müde lächelte er. Ron war manchmal wirklich noch ein Kind. Aber das war einer der Gründe, warum er ihn so mochte. Egal wann es Harry in den letzten drei Monaten, nachdem sie es endlich geschafft hatten Voldemort zu besiegen, schlecht ging, hatte es der Rotschopf mit seiner guten Laune immer wieder geschafft, ihn aufzumuntern.

Langsam schlich er hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Ron und Hermine standen und ihn strahlend anlächelten. Auch Hermine schien durch den lauten Ruf Rons aufgeweckt worden zu sein. Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie gerade erst aus dem Bett gekommen war. Sie trug einen roten Morgenrock und ihre Haare waren ungekämmt und damit noch buschiger als sonst. „Frohe Weihnachten.", sagte Harry und schenkte seinen beiden besten Freunden ein ehrliches Lächeln. Er war so froh, dass sie alle drei den letzten Kampf überlebt hatten, auch wenn diese Freude in seinem Fall einen bitteren Beigeschmack hatte. Doch darüber wollte er im Augenblick nicht nachdenken.

Die drei setzten sich auf den Boden und machten ihre Geschenke auf. Von Ron bekam er einen Übungs-Schnatz. Der kleine Ball war ein kleines Stück schneller als der normale Schnatz, damit der Sucher seine Rektionszeiten verbessern konnte. Von Rons Mutter erhielt er - wie jede Weihnachten - den obligatorischen Strickpullover, den sie in den kunterbuntesten Farben gestrickt hatte, der aber trotzdem wunderbar aussah. Hagrid hatte ihm einen Weihnachtskuchen gebacken, von dem Harry jetzt schon wusste, dass er nicht das Risiko eingehen würde, ihn zu essen. Dann machte er das letzte Päckchen auf. Es war von Hermine. Harry schaute überrascht auf das kleine Säckchen, auf dem ein kleines, goldenes H gestickt war. „Darin kannst Du immer eine Phiole verstauen, wenn Du unterwegs bist. In diesen Säckchen kann sie nicht kaputt gehen.", erklärte Hermine verlegen.

Harry schaute von dem Geschenk auf und lächelte sie an. „Danke.", sagte er. Ja, so war Hermine eben. Sie hatte sich Gedanken gemacht und ihm etwas geschenkt, das wirklich nützlich für ihn war. Sollte er tatsächlich Auror werden können, wäre dies wirklich von Vorteil, denn er musste den Trank ja immer bei sich haben und er konnte es sich nicht leisten, dass er den Trank nicht griffbereit hatte, das hatte er vor drei Monaten schmerzlich lernen müssen.

Nein, er wollte jetzt nicht daran denken. Immerhin war Weihnachten und da wollte er einfach mit seinen Freunden zusammen sein und eine schöne Zeit haben. „Was haltet Ihr davon, wenn wir uns fertig machen und zum Frühstück gehen?", fragte er daher.

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Ich habe einen Riesenhunger.", sagte Ron und sprang auf.

Gesagt, getan. Eine halbe Stunde später trafen sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum wieder und gingen gemeinsam hinunter in die Große Halle. Nur wenige Schüler waren über die Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben und so hatte Professor McGonagall, so wie es Dumbledore immer getan hatte, die vier Haustische verschwinden lassen und an deren Stelle einen großen, runden Tisch für die Dagebliebenen heraufbeschworen. Ein riesiger Weihnachtsbaum stand dort, wo sonst immer der Tisch für die Lehrer stand und trug Kugeln in allen Farben der Häuser. Harry setzte sich und langte ordentlich zu. Das Essen schmeckte hervorragend und Harry plauderte ein wenig mit Ron, wofür sich beide einen tadelnden Blick von Hermine einfingen, da sie dies auch taten, wenn ihre Münder noch voller Essen waren.

Die Türen der Großen Hallen wurden aufgestoßen und herein kam niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy, der Severus Snape folgte. Harry hatte eine ganze Weile gebraucht, um zu verdauen, dass die beiden zurück an der Schule waren. Er konnte einfach nicht über seinen Schatten springen. Als ihn in den letzten Sommerferien ein Brief von Snape erreicht hatte, hatte er ihn zunächst wegwerfen wollen, doch dann hatte seine Neugierde gesiegt und er hatte ihn geöffnet. Heraus waren ein weitere Umschlag und ein Brief gefallen. Snape hatte nur ein paar wenige Zeilen geschrieben. _„Potter lesen Sie sich diesen Brief gut durch. Es ist wichtig, dass Sie verstehen! S. Snape."_

Und dann hatte Harry sich den Umschlag genauer angesehen. Sein Herz hatte sich schmerzhaft zusammengezogen und seine Finger angefangen zu zittern. Die Handschrift kannte er. Es war die seines ehemaligen Direktors, Albus Dumbledore. Harry hatte den Brief so oft gelesen, dass er ihn auswendig konnte.

_Lieber Harry,_

_wenn Du diesen Brief hier erhältst, bin ich tot. Ich weiß nicht, wer es war, Draco Malfoy oder Severus, aber das ist auch nicht so wichtig. Es ist wichtig, dass Du Dir die folgenden Zeilen genau durchliest und verstehst, warum geschehen ist, was geschehen ist._

_Ich wusste seit Anfang des Schuljahres, dass Draco den Auftrag erhalten hatte, mich zu töten. Professor Snape hat mich darüber unterrichtet und auch darüber, dass er einen Schwur abgelegt hat, ihm zu helfen. Es wird für Dich schwer sein, das zu verstehen, aber ich habe von ihm verlangt, dass er diesen Schwur einhält und ich hoffe, dass letztendlich er es war, der es vollendet hat. Du fragst Dich jetzt sicher, warum ich dies hoffe. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Draco im Grunde genommen ein guter Junge ist, der nur von seinem Vater verblendet wurde. Ich möchte nicht, dass er zum Mörder geworden ist und ebenfalls denselben, falschen Weg einschlägt, wie seine Eltern. Wenn Professor Snape es also tun musste, gibt es Hoffnung für den jungen Malfoy._

_Und trotzdem tut es mir auch unendlich Leid, wenn schließlich Professor Snape es tun musste. Ich habe oft mit ihm darüber gestritten, weil er es nicht tun wollte, doch er ist viel wichtiger in diesem Kampf, als ich es bin. Er ist besonders wichtig für Dich, Harry. Auch er weiß von den Horkruxen und er wird in der Lage sein, Dir wertvolle Informationen zu verschaffen, wenn er erst einmal an die Seite Voldemorts zurückgekehrt ist. Informationen, die Dir wahrscheinlich helfen werden, die restlichen Horkruxe zu finden und zu zerstören. Ich bitte Dich Harry, vertraue mir, wenn ich Dir sage, dass Du ihm vertrauen kannst. Sonst waren sein und mein Opfer umsonst. Auch wenn Du es jetzt wahrscheinlich nur schwer glauben kannst. Er ist loyal und wird alles tun, um Dir zu helfen._

_Harry, ich verlass mich auf Dich, dass Du meinen Worten Glauben schenkst. Ob wir diesen Kampf letztendlich gewinnen können, hängt meines Erachtens allein davon ab, ob Du es schaffst, ihm zu vertrauen. Bitte erfüll mir diesen Wunsch. Lass Dich nicht durch Hass leiten._

_Wenn Professor Snape Informationen erhält, wird er sie Dir zukommen lassen. Es ist äußerst wichtig, dass Du ihm nicht zurück schreibst. Das könnte alles gefährden._

_Harry, mein Junge, ich weiß, dass Du es schaffen kannst. Ich glaube an Dich._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Dieser Brief hatte alles verändert und so schwer es Harry auch fiel, begann er, Snape zu verzeihen. Es war schwer, doch mit jedem Brief, den er von seinem Tränkeprofessor erhielt, wuchs dieses Gefühl. Wenn Snape ihm schrieb, wo sich einer der Horkruxe wahrscheinlich befand und wie er ihn vernichten konnte, ohne sich selbst oder den anderen großen Schaden zuzufügen, wusste er immer mehr, dass er dem Mann vertrauen konnte. Und dann, als nur noch ein Horkrux und Voldemort selbst übrig waren, kam ein Brief von Snape, der einen weiteren Brief Dumbledores enthielt. Auch diesen kannte Harry noch in und auswendig.

_Lieber Harry,_

_noch einmal schreibe ich Dir, denn ich muss Dir etwas sagen, was ich Dir erst jetzt sagen kann. Wenn Du diesen Brief liest, heißt das, dass Du alle Horkruxe - bis auf einen - vernichten konntest. Ich hoffe, dass Du unverletzt bist und nun Kraft hast, die letzte Schlacht zu schlagen._

_Mach Dir keine Sorgen um den letzten Horkrux. Um Nagini wird sich Severus kümmern, sobald der letzte Kampf beginnen wird. Und er hat noch eine weitere Aufgabe, Harry, aber bevor ich Dir sagen kann, was es ist, muss ich ein wenig ausholen._

_Wie Du Dich sicherlich erinnern wirst, habe ich Dir einmal gesagt, dass Voldemort einen Teil seiner Kräfte auf Dich übertragen hat. Die Verbindung, die ihr beide habt, bezeugt das. Eine ähnliche, doch stärkere Verbindung besteht zwischen Voldemort und Nagini. Nein, Harry, ich weiß, was Du jetzt denkst, aber ich kann Dich beruhigen. Du bist kein Horkrux, aber dennoch hat Voldemort einen Teil von sich auf Dich übertragen und es wäre deshalb durchaus möglich, dass Du ihn damit am Leben halten könntest, so dass er wieder nicht endgültig besiegt werden kann. _

_Deshalb haben Professor Snape und ich einen Zauber entwickelt, mit dem wir die Verbindung zwischen euch endgültig kappen und diesen Teil aus Dir entfernen können, doch das können wir erst in dem Moment tun, wenn Du Voldemort besiegst. Es wird äußerst schwer werden, doch ich vertraue Severus, dass er es schaffen wird. Daher ist es wichtig, dass Du ihm vollkommen vertraust, wenn Du in die letzte Schlacht ziehst. Ich weiß, dass ihr beide es schaffen könnt. _

_Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Dir das nicht schon früher gesagt habe, doch ich hielt es für das Beste. Bitte vergib mir._

_Viel Glück, Harry._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Der Zauber hatte funktioniert. Er hatte Snape vertraut und war nicht enttäuscht worden. Gemeinsam hatten sie es tatsächlich geschafft, Voldemort endgültig zu besiegen. Und es war keinesfalls eine große Schlacht geworden. Er und Snape hatten hinterhältig gehandelt und ihn zu zweit überrascht. Voldemort hatte kaum Zeit gehabt zu reagieren und es war vorbei gewesen.

Danach war Snape zusammen mit Malfoy auf die Schule zurückgekehrt und die Zaubererwelt hatte von dem Opfer Snapes und Dumbledores erfahren. Sein Zaubertränkelehrer wurde nun ebenso als Held behandelt wie er und mit großer Genugtuung konnte Harry erkennen, dass auch er sich in dieser Rolle nicht gefiel.

Malfoy hatte sich ruhig verhalten. Sein Status innerhalb Slytherins war nicht mehr derselbe, wie zuvor, wobei Harry nicht wusste, warum das so war. Er hatte dem Blonden noch immer nicht verziehen, auch wenn der es nicht geschafft hatte, Dumbledore zu töten. Harry schaffte es kaum, in einem Raum mit ihm zu sein. Und so war es auch jetzt. Als er die beiden hereinkommen sah, stand er einfach auf und ging an ihnen vorbei aus der Halle. Hermine konnte in Dracos Gesicht sehen, dass diesen die Reaktion des Gryffindors auf ihn erzürnte. Es schien so, als hätte er endgültig die Nase voll davon, denn er drehte sich einfach um und folgte dem Gryffindor.

Harry bemerkte Draco erst, als der ihn packte, herumdrehte und gegen eine Wand presste.

„Potter, ich habe es langsam satt, dass Du mich wie den letzten Dreck behandelt, mit dem Du nicht einmal gemeinsam in einem Raum sein kannst.", knurrte er.

„Lass mich los, Malfoy.", fauchte Harry und versuchte, dem eisernen Griff zu entkommen, doch Malfoy war stärker und hielt ihn einfach fest.

„Gar nichts werde ich tun. Du wirst mir jetzt sagen, was das soll.", beharrte Draco.

Doch Harry schwieg einfach. Was sollte er Malfoy auch sagen? Er sah, wie sich dessen Augen zu Schlitzen verengten und dann wurde er noch kräftiger gegen die Wand gedrückt.

„Malfoy, lass ihn los.", rief Ron, der zusammen mit Hermine auf ihn zu gerannt kam.

Draco schaute ihn kurz durchdringend an, ehe er plötzlich mit Harry zusammen einfach durch die Wand fiel. Sie kamen auf dem Boden auf und schauten sich kurz erschrocken an, ehe Harry sich bewegte und Draco, der auf ihn gefallen war, von sich herunter schubste.

Harry betastete die Wand, durch die sie soeben gefallen waren, doch die war massiv und ließ ihn nicht wieder hindurch.

„Ron, Hermine? Könnt Ihr mich hören?", rief er, doch er erhielt keine Antwort darauf. Wütend wirbelte er zu Draco herum, der sich inzwischen auch aufgerappelt hatte und ihm mit festem Blick begegnete.

Eigentlich wollte Harry den Blonden anschreien, doch das würde wohl auch nichts bringen und so schaute er sich einfach in dem Zimmer um. Als Zimmer konnte man es wohl kaum bezeichnen. Es war ein einfacher Raum, in dem sich keine Möbel, Fenster oder Türen befanden, der aber trotzdem hell war. Woher das Licht kam, wusste Harry nicht, doch er hatte im Moment auch andere Sorgen. Wie sollten sie hier wieder raus kommen?

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf den Slytherin, der merkwürdig angespannt war. Doch, was störte ihn das? Er musste hier raus. Vielleicht ließ ihn ja eine andere Wand wieder hinaus. Harry ging alle Wände ab, doch auch hier hatte er keinen Erfolg. Er war offensichtlich darauf angewiesen, dass man sie hier herausholte. Er drehte sich wieder zu Draco, der immer noch starr auf seinem Platz stand und sich nicht bewegte. Harry musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Die Hände des Blonden waren so fest zu Fäusten geballt, dass die Knochen schon weiß hervortraten. Er stand einfach stocksteif in dem Raum und Harry konnte sehen, dass er leicht zitterte.

„Was ist los, Malfoy? Hast Du Platzangst?", höhnte Harry und ging um ihn herum, wobei er ihn kritisch beäugte. Draco rührte sich nicht und starrte einfach auf die Wand vor sich. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass der Blonde vollkommen weggetreten war. Das machte ihm nun doch ein wenig Sorgen. „Hey, Malfoy, ich rede mit Dir.", sagte er laut und rüttelte ihn leicht.

Das schien Draco aus seiner Starre zu reißen. „W-Was?", fragte er.

„Ich habe gefragt, ob Du Platzangst hast.", antwortete Harry.

„Red keinen Stuss, Potter.", schnarrte Draco, doch ein leichtes Beben lag in seiner Stimme.

„Na dann ist ja gut.", sagte Harry. „Weißt Du, wie wir hier wieder heraus kommen? Immerhin bist Du dafür verantwortlich, dass wir hier sind."

Draco schnaubte nur und blieb weiterhin mit Blick auf die Wand, die sie verschluckt hatte, stehen. „Das ist ja großartig.", regte sich nun Harry auf. „Wir sind hier zu Weihnachten gefangen und kommen nicht mehr aus diesem Raum. Wirklich toll gemacht, Malfoy."

„Wenn Du mich nicht wie den letzten Dreck behandelt hättest, wäre das auch nicht passiert.", schnappte Draco."

„Wundert Dich das denn? Du hast versucht Dumbledore umzubringen.", erwiderte Harry scharf.

„Denkst Du, ich hatte eine Wahl?", fragte Draco aufgebracht. „Was hätte ich denn Deiner Meinung nach tun sollen? Der Dunkle Lord hat mir diesen Auftrag gegeben. Er hätte mich einfach getötet, wenn ich es nicht getan hätte."

„Wieso hast Du es dann nicht beendet, als Du dann die Gelegenheit hattest?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Ich bin kein Mörder, Potter, egal was Du von mir denken magst.", sagte Draco.

Harry schnaubte und setzte sich auf den kühlen Steinfußboden. Draco schaute ihn noch kurz durchdringend an, doch als der Gryffindor ihn einfach wieder ignorierte, setzte er sich ebenfalls, jedoch in eine andere Ecke des Raumes.

oooooooooo

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon so da saßen, doch es kam ihm wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vor. Warum hatten es Ron und Hermine noch nicht geschafft zu ihm vorzudringen? Sie hatten doch mit Sicherheit auch schon die Lehrer geholt. Die mussten doch wissen, wie man aus diesem Raum oder eher dieser Zelle kam. Harry wurde unruhig. Was war, wenn sie es nicht schaffen würden, ihn hier heraus zu holen? Er brauchte gegen Nachmittag seinen Trank wieder. Doch daran wollte er im Moment eigentlich nicht denken.

Er schaute wieder hinüber zu Draco, der ihm gegenüber saß und ihn nicht anschaute. Harry beunruhigte der Anblick des Blonden. Dracos Gesicht war ausdruckslos, doch seine ganze Haltung verriet, dass er noch immer sehr angespannt war und leicht zitterte.

„Malfoy, was ist los?", fragte Harry. „Du siehst aus, als würdest Du jeden Moment einen Herzanfall bekommen."

„Das geht Dich nichts an, Potter.", schnarrte Draco.

„Hör zu. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir hier drin sein werden, also sollte ich wissen, was mit Dir los ist.", antwortete Harry ruhig.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Ich fühle mich einfach unwohl hier drin.", sagte er schlicht.

„Warum?", fragte Harry.

„Genügt es Dir, wenn ich sage, dass der Lord kein Versagen geduldet hat?", fragte Draco durch zusammengepresste Zähne.

„Was ist genau passiert?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Das geht Dich überhaupt nichts an, Potter!", schnappte der blonde Slytherin, doch die Frage schien ihn beunruhigt zu haben, denn er zog seine Beine zu seiner Brust hinauf und umschlang sie schützend mit seinen Armen.

„Hör zu. Ich habe Dir gesagt, was Du wissen wolltest. Ich habe Dir gesagt, woran es liegt, dass ich so zu Dir bin, wie ich es nun einmal bin. Du wolltest, dass sich das ändert, das kann es aber nur, wenn Du mir sagst, warum Du es damals nicht zu Ende gebracht hast und was danach passiert ist.", sagte Harry und schaute den Blonden fest an.

„Ich habe Dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich kein Mörder bin.", erwiderte er aufgebracht. „Ich konnte Dumbledore nicht einfach umbringen. Ich…"

„Harry? Harry, kannst Du mich hören?", unterbrach ihn plötzlich eine besorgte und aufgeregte Stimme.

„Hermine?", antwortete Harry. „Ja, ich kann Dich hören."

„Merlin sei Dank. Wir versuchen schon seit Stunden zu Euch durchzudringen.", antwortete sie.

„Könnt ihr uns hier raus holen?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Leider wissen wir noch nicht wie, Mister Potter.", antwortete McGonagall. „Können Sie mir sagen, wo sie sich befinden?"

„Es ist ein kleiner Raum, der nur aus vier kahlen Wänden besteht. Es gibt keine Fenster und Türen.", antwortete Harry.

„Von so einem Raum habe ich noch nichts gehört.", sagte die Direktorin. „Ich werde sofort nachsehen, ob ich irgendetwas über ihn in den Aufzeichnungen der früheren Direktoren finde."

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", hörte er Hermines Stimme.

„Das ist eine gute Idee, Miss Granger. Sie können mir auch helfen, Mister Weasley.", sagte sie.

Kurz war es stil, ehe erneut jemand sprach. „Wie geht es Ihnen, Mister Potter?", fragte Snape.

„Ich… ich merke schon die ersten Anzeichen.", sagte Harry und ignorierte die fragenden Blicke Malfoys.

„Haben Sie einen Trank bei sich?", fragte der Tränkelehrer weiter.

„Nein. Ich habe ihn heute früh genommen und nicht damit gerechnet, dass nun so etwas passiert.", gab Harry zu.

„Wir werden versuchen, Sie beide rechtzeitig heraus zu holen. Versuchen sie es zurückzuhalten.", sagte Snape. „Wie geht es Dir, Draco?"

„Es geht mir gut.", antwortete Draco fest. „Es wäre nur nett, wenn ihr uns so schnell wie möglich hier herausholen könntet."

„Wir werden unser Möglichstes tun.", erwiderte Snape.

Dann war es wieder still im Raum. Harry sah Draco nicht an, sondern blieb einfach weiter mit starrem Blick sitzen. Er hoffte sehr, dass sie wirklich bald befreit wurden. Minutenlang schwiegen sie beide, ehe Harry wieder seinen Blick zu Draco richtete. Der Blonde musterte ihn, doch seine angespannte Haltung hatte sich nicht verändert. „Malfoy, jetzt sag mir schon, was mit Dir los ist.", forderte er ihn auf. „Ich sehe doch, dass es Dir nicht gut geht."

Draco schwieg einfach weiter, so versuchte es Harry noch einmal. „Ich war damals dabei, ich meine, auf dem Turm. Ich habe gehört, wie Du Dich mit Dumbledore unterhalten hast. Warum hast Du nicht auf ihn gehört? Warum hast Du sein Angebot, Dich zu verstecken, nicht angenommen?"

„Du warst da?", keuchte Draco erschrocken, worauf Harry nickte.

„Ich war unter meinem Tarnumhang und konnte mich nicht bewegen, da Dumbledore einen Zauber auf mich gelegt hatte. Also würdest Du mir nun bitte erzählen, wie es danach weiterging, nachdem ihr geflohen seit?"

Draco überlegte kurz, ehe er schließlich nickte. „Gut Potter, ich erzähle es Dir, aber ich möchte nicht, dass Du mich unterbrichst.", sagte er. „Das Ganze ist sehr schwer für mich."

Nachdem Harry genickt hatte, begann er. „Wir sind zu dem Dunklen Lord zurückgekehrt und dort haben wir berichtet, was geschehen war und dass Dumbledore tot war. Er war überhaupt nicht erfreut, dass ich meinen Auftrag nicht ausgeführt hatte und hat mich mit einem Crucio gefoltert. Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben solche Schmerzen gespürt und ich war mir in dem Moment sicher, dass ich diesen Abend nicht überleben würde. Der Dunkle Lord hat mir auch genau das gesagt. Für ihn war ich ein Versager, da ich meinen Auftrag nicht erfüllen konnte; ein Feigling, den er in seinen Reihen nicht gebrauchen konnte.

Snape hat mich gerettet. Da er den Auftrag schließlich zu Ende gebracht hatte, den ich ausführen sollte, stand er hoch in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords. Er hat darum gebeten, mich am Leben zu lassen. Seine Bitte wurde erfüllt, aber nicht, ohne dass er mich vorher noch weiter gefoltert hat. Danach wurde ich mehr tot als lebendig in ein Verließ eingesperrt, kleiner als dieser Raum hier, aber auch in dem hat sich keine Tür und kein Fenster befunden. Todesser kamen und ihnen hat es Spaß gemacht, mich weiterhin zu quälen. Manchmal war es so schlimm, dass ich mir gewünscht habe, Snape hätte zugelassen, dass ich getötet wurde, dann wäre es endlich vorbei gewesen.

Ich war dort, bis Du schließlich den Dunklen Lord getötet hast. Snape kam und befreite mich. Dieser Raum hier erinnert mich an mein Gefängnis und ich denke, wenn ich allein hier wäre, würde ich wahrscheinlich durchdrehen. Ich erwarte, dass jeden Moment jemand hier hereinkommt und wieder damit beginnt, mich zu quälen."

Draco schwieg wieder und Minuten, vielleicht sogar Stunden lang, war es still in dem kleinen Raum. Diese Ruhe machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er war während seiner Gefangenschaft lange genug allein in der Stille gewesen. Der Blonde musterte Harry. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit dem Gryffindor. Harry saß merkwürdig steif da. Sein Blick hatte sich auf den Slytherin gerichtet und ein leichter Schweißfilm stand ihm auf der Stirn, obwohl es hier nicht gerade warm war.

„Was ist mit Dir, Potter?", fragte er. Harry sah merkwürdig durch ihn hindurch und antwortete nicht. „Hey, Potter, ich habe Dich etwas gefragt. Kannst Du mir nicht antworten? Schließlich habe ich Dir auch von mir erzählt.", sagte er daher, doch von Harry kam keine erkennbare Reaktion. „Potter?", fragte Draco nun verunsichert und stand auf. Er ging zu ihm hinüber und hockte sich direkt vor ihn. Mit seiner Hand winkte er vor dessen Augen herum, doch Harry reagierte auch darauf nicht. Nicht einmal, als Draco eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, zeigte der Gryffindor irgendeine Reaktion. Das war sehr merkwürdig und es machte ihm Angst. Resigniert setzte er sich genau vor Harry und schaute ihn weiter an. War es das, worüber der Schwarzhaarige mit Snape vorhin gesprochen hatte? Was sollte er denn jetzt tun? Konnte er irgendwie helfen?

Die Zeit schien endlos zu vergehen, während Draco so vor Harry saß und ihn anstarrte, doch dieser regte sich noch immer nicht und der Blonde war nun wirklich sehr beunruhigt. Was war das nur für ein beschissener Tag. Warum hatte er sich heute Morgen nicht einfach zurückhalten können? Es war Weihnachten und er saß hier mit Potter fest, der mittlerweile so blass war, als würde er jeden Moment sterben.

„Mister Potter.", ertönte plötzlich wieder Snapes Stimme. „Wie geht es Ihnen?" Snapes Stimme klang merkwürdig beunruhigt und als Harry wieder nicht darauf reagierte, antwortete Draco.

„Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm, Professor Snape. Er sitzt ganz merkwürdig da und sagt nichts. Er scheint mich nicht einmal zu bemerkten.", sagte er.

„Verdammt.", fluchte Snape. „Seit wann ist er so?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Vielleicht seit einer Stunde?", antwortete Draco.

„Gut, hör mir zu, Draco. Als Potter den Dunklen Lord besiegt hat, habe ich gleichzeitig einen Zauber angewandt, der die Kräfte, die Voldemort unbewusst auf ihn übertragen hatte, vernichtet hat. Dumbledore und ich haben vermutet, dass er ihn sonst wohl nie endgültig besiegen könnte. Nur leider hatte dieser Zauber eine Nebenwirkung, die sich erst später gezeigt hatte. Er bekommt Anfälle, die extreme körperliche Reaktionen hervorrufen und sehr schmerzhaft sind. Erkläre mir bitte genau seinen Zustand."

Draco war nun sehr besorgt um den Helden der Zaubererwelt und schaute ihn noch genauer an, ehe er beschrieb, was er sah. „Er ist weiß wie eine Wand und sieht sehr angespannt aus. Seit einer ganzen Weile spricht er nicht mehr und er sieht einfach durch mich hindurch. Außerdem schwitzt er stark." Er legte eine Hand auf Harrys Stirn. „Er ist sehr heiß. Seine Stirn glüht förmlich und er zittert etwas."

„Das ist nicht gut.", entgegnete Snape. „Solche Anfälle hatte er in der Anfangszeit oft, weil er da noch keinen Trank dagegen hatte. Es scheint schon sehr fortgeschritten zu sein. Du musst ihm helfen. Er darf den Anfall nicht länger bekämpfen, sonst wird sich sein körperlicher Zustand so sehr verändern, dass er nur noch schwer Luft bekommen kann. Versuche für ihn da zu sein und hilf ihm das zu überstehen, Draco. Wir versuchen so schnell es geht zu Euch zu kommen."

„Wie soll ich das denn machen?", fragte Draco. Das, was er gehört hatte, beunruhigte ihn sehr.

„Du wirst das schon schaffen.", sagte Snape. „Ich verlass mich auf Dich."

Damit war es wieder ruhig. Draco schaute Harry immer noch zweifelnd an, dessen Zittern nun immer stärker wurde. Er konnte hören, wie dessen Zähne knirschten, da er seine Kiefer stark zusammenpresste. Er überlegte nicht lange und handelte. Wenn Snape Recht hatte, dann durfte Harry sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er setzte sich neben ihn und hob ihn dann einfach zu sich. Es war nicht einfach, da sich der Gryffindor nur noch mehr verspannte, doch schließlich saß Harry zwischen seinen Beinen. Draco schlang von hinten einen Arm um seine Taille und drückte den Rücken des Gryffindor fest an seine Brust.

„Potter, hör auf, Dich dagegen zu wehren.", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme. „Lass es einfach zu." Doch Harry schien das nicht zu wollen, denn nichts geschah. Draco spürte, wie das Zittern immer weiter zunahm und langsam begann der Schwarzhaarige abgehackt zu atmen. „Verdammt Potter, vergiss Deinen Stolz.", sagte Draco nun lauter. „Ich weiß, dass es Dir nicht passt mir Deinen Zustand zu zeigen, aber ich will nicht, dass Du hier abkratzt, weil Du einfach zu stur bist." Doch noch immer änderte sich nichts an Harrys Zustand. Er schien weiterhin dagegen anzukämpfen.

Langsam wuchs Dracos Panik. Er zog Harry noch fester zu sich. „Harry…", sagte er, stockte aber kurz, ehe er leise weiter sprach. „Ich… Ich habe Dir nicht alles gesagt. Ich wurde nicht nur gefoltert, weil ich es nicht geschafft hatte, meinen Auftrag auszuführen, sondern auch weil… Also, der Dunkle Lord ist in meinen Geist eingedrungen und hat dadurch herausgefunden, warum ich Dumbledore nicht getötet habe. Es war nicht nur, weil ich nicht zum Mörder werden wollte, sonder auch, weil…"

Er atmete tief durch. Das war eine Sache, von der er nie vorgehabt hatte, sie zu erzählen. Aber vielleicht konnte er Harry dadurch dazu bringen, dass dieser endlich losließ. Also fuhr er schließlich mit zitternder Stimme fort. „Ich konnte es nicht, weil ich daran gedacht habe, wie Du mich danach ansehen würdest. Ich… Du bedeutest mir viel. Viel mehr, als ich mir bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt eingestanden hatte. Ich wusste, dass Dir Dumbledore viel bedeutet und ich wollte Dich durch diese Tat nicht verletzen. Als ich in dieser Zelle war, habe ich nur daran gedacht, wie gern ich Dir das alles sagen würde, wie gern ich Dir sagen würde, dass ich Dich liebe. Ich könnte nicht damit leben, wenn Du jetzt nur deswegen stirbst, weil Du es nicht ertragen kannst, vor mir Deine Schwäche zu zeigen. Bitte… Harry. Ich flehe Dich an, lass es zu. Ich werde nie jemandem etwas darüber sagen und ich verspreche Dir, mich in Zukunft von Dir fern zu halten, wenn Du mich nicht ertragen kannst, aber bitte hör auf Dich dagegen zu wehren und lass los."

Und tatsächlich konnte er plötzlich spüren, wie sich Harrys Körper kurz entspannte, ehe er sich aufbäumte und ein gequälter Laut seiner Kehle entkam. Draco festigte seinen Griff um die Taille Harrys und nahm mit der anderen Hand eine Hand Harrys in seine. Es tat ihm weh, Harry so leiden zu sehen. Die Schmerzen mussten riesig sein. Der Schwarzhaarige bäumte sich immer wieder auf, doch Draco hielt ihn einfach fest und flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Schmerzhaft wurde seine Hand gedrückt, während sich Harrys andere Hand an sein Bein klammerte und ebenso schmerzhaft zudrückte. Und dann begann der Gryffindor zu schreien. Er schrie seinen ganzen Schmerz heraus. Es war ohrenbetäubend laut in diesem kleinen Raum, doch Draco flüsterte weiter beruhigend in Harrys Ohr und ignorierte den Schmerz, den dessen Hände bei ihm verursachten.

Die Minuten vergingen und noch immer schrie Harry. Draco liefen unbewusst Tränen über die Wangen. Und sie liefen weiter, als die Schreie Harrys endlich verstummten und er aufhörte, sich aufzubäumen. Harry keuchte vor Anstrengung, doch offensichtlich war es endlich vorbei. Draco hielt ihn weiterhin fest an sich gedrückt und flüsterte weiterhin beruhigende Worte, als Harry plötzlich begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Draco löste seine Hand aus der Hand des Gryffindor und begann ihn beruhigend zu streicheln, was nur dazu führte, dass dieser noch stärker weinte. Draco wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie schlimm die Schmerzen gewesen sein mussten und es tat ihm unendlich Leid, dass Harry sie nur erleiden musste, weil sie durch seine Schuld hier gefangen waren.

Langsam drehte er sich mit dem Gryffindor, bis sie beide auf dem Steinfußboden lagen. Draco legte seinen Umhang beschützend um Harry, ließ dabei aber nicht seinen festen Griff um dessen Taille. Er wollte, dass Harry spürte, dass er nicht alleine war. Erst nach mehreren Minuten, die Draco vorkamen wie Stunden, hörte der Schwarzhaarige auf zu weinen.

„Geht es wieder?", fragte Draco sanft.

Harry nickte nur schwach, ehe er vor Erschöpfung einschlief, während Draco über ihn wachte.

oooooooooo

So waren sie zwei weitere Stunden später endlich gefunden worden. McGonagall, Hermine und Ron hatten schließlich etwas in den Aufzeichnungen gefunden. Vor über vierhundert Jahren waren schon einmal zwei Schüler von diesem verschluckt worden. In den Aufzeichnungen stand, dass man nicht wüsste, woher dieser Raum kam, doch auch damals waren zwei Schüler hier gewesen, die miteinander nicht klar kamen und erst zwei Tage später hatte man sie durch einen Zauber befreien können.

Snape war sofort hereingerauscht gekommen und hatte sich zu den beiden gekniet und Harry einen Trank eingeflößt, während Ron und Hermine ungläubig auf das Bild starrten, das sich vor ihnen geboten hatte. Snape hatte danach Harry vorsichtig hochgehoben und war mit ihm zur Krankenstation geeilt. Dann hatte auch Draco sich aufgerappelt und hatte den Raum verlassen. Er wollte schon gehen, als Hermine ihn plötzlich aufhielt. „Danke, dass Du ihm geholfen hast.", hatte sie gewispert und danach den überraschten Draco in eine feste Umarmung gezogen, ehe sie Ron und McGonagall auf die Krankenstation gefolgt war.

oooooooooo

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, strömten sofort die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages wieder auf ihn ein. Er griff sich eine Phiole des Trankes, die neben seinem Bett auf dem Nachttisch stand und trank deren Inhalt. In einem der Nachbarbetten lag sein bester Freund und hatte Hermine fest umschlungen, während sie beide schliefen. Sofort musste der Gryffindor daran denken, dass Draco ihn gestern ebenso schützend gehalten hatte. Leise stand er auf und schlich sich in seinem Schlafanzug aus der Krankenstation. Er musste unbedingt zu dem Blonden. Hermine und Ron bemerkten ihn nicht.

Es war noch sehr früh und Harry konnte, als er an den Fenstern auf den Gängen vorbeilief, erkennen, dass es frisch geschneit haben musste. Es war ein wundervoller Weihnachtstag. Plötzlich bemerkte er, wie jemand am anderen Ende des Ganges stehen geblieben war und ihn erschrocken anschaute, ehe er sich umdrehte und wieder eilig verschwand. Harry hatte das blonde Haar des anderen erkannt und eilte ihm nun hinterher. „Draco, warte.", rief er, als der Blonde endlich wieder in Sichtweite kam und tatsächlich blieb der andere stehen und drehte sich langsam um.

Harry kam direkt vor ihm zum Stehen und keuchte leicht. Er sah direkt in die sturmgrauen Augen seines Gegenübers, die ihn unsicher musterten. „Ich… ich wollte mich bei Dir bedanken.", sagte Harry.

Draco nickte leicht. „Keine Ursache.", sagte er und wollte sich schon umdrehen und wieder verschwinden, als eine der Hände seinen Arm griff und ihn so aufhielt.

„Draco, ich muss es wissen. War das gestern Dein Ernst, als Du gesagt hast, dass Du mich liebst?", fragte Harry und seine smaragdgrünen Augen bohrten sich in die des Slytherin.

Wieder nickte Draco leicht. „Aber deswegen musst Du Dich zu nichts verpflichtet fühlen. Ich habe Dir versprochen, dass ich Dir aus dem Weg gehen werde und das werde ich auch tun. Ich erwarte nichts von Dir. Ich habe verstanden, dass Du mich verabscheust.", sagte er leise, ehe er erneut versuchte sich umzuwenden und zu gehen, doch Harrys Hand hielt ihn noch immer fest.

„Draco, einer der Gründe, warum ich Dir in den letzten Monaten aus dem Weg gegangen bin, war der, weil ich auch Gefühle für Dich habe und mich deshalb Deine Tat noch mehr verletzt hat. Ich verstehe jetzt, dass ich falsch lag. Es tut mir Leid.", sagte er.

Draco blickte ihn ungläubig an. „Ich möchte Dir etwas geben. Sieh es als verspätetes Weihnachtsgeschenk an.", flüsterte Harry nun, ehe er sich leicht vorbeugte und seine Lippen sanft auf die des überraschten Slytherin legte.

Beschämt schaute er weg, als er sich wieder von Draco löste. „Ist das Dein Ernst?", fragte Draco mit zittriger Stimme.

„Ja, Draco.", antwortete Harry mit einem unsicheren Lächeln. „Ich weiß, dass wir noch viel zu klären haben, aber ich habe Gefühle für Dich, die sich nicht so einfach abstellen lassen. Vielleicht schaffen wir es gemeinsam, das, was zwischen uns steht, zu bereinigen, denn darüber würde ich mich ehrlich freuen."

„Das würde ich gerne.", erwiderte Draco mit belegter Stimme, was dazu führte, dass erneut Harry Lippen auf seine trafen.

oooooooooo

Den ganzen Tag hatten sie miteinander geredet und nun war es Abend und Harry saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Auf der Couch ihm gegenüber saßen Ron und Hermine und schauten auf das befremdliche Bild vor ihnen. Hier im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors saß Draco Malfoy, Eisprinz von Slytherin, und hatte seine Arme fest um Harry Potter, den Helden der Zaubererwelt, geschlungen, der auf seinem Schoß saß und sich eng an den Blonden kuschelte, der ihm immer wieder kleine Küsse auf den Nacken setzte, die diesen wohlig aufseufzen ließen. Im Kamin knisterte ein gemütliches Feuer und an dem Weihnachtsbaum der Gryffindors waren grüne und silberne Kugeln erschienen. Gemütlich ließen die vier dieses Weihnachten ausklingen und in den folgenden Jahren wurde dies an dem zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag zu einer Tradition der vier. Diesen Abend verbrachten sie immer gemeinsam, Harry gekuschelt an Draco und Hermine gekuschelt an Ron.


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo meine Lieben…

heute habe ich den letzten Oneshot in meiner kleinen Reihe für Euch und auch, wenn er nicht so lang geworden ist, hoffe ich doch, dass er Euch gefällt… Reviews sind herzlich willkommen -euch zuzwinkert-

ICH WÜNSCHE EUCHE FROHE WEIHACHTEN UND EINEN FLEISSIGEN WEIHNACHTSMANN…

eure Nerventod

oooooooooo

**Santa Dumbledore**

„Bist Du Dir sicher, dass er hier entlang kommt?", fragte Blaise Zabini, seines Zeichens bester Freund des Slytherin-Prinzen Draco Malfoy. Die beiden standen in einem verlassenen Flur des Schlosses und hatten sich in einer Nische versteckt.

„Wo soll er denn sonst lang kommen?", schnappte eben jener und funkelte seinen besten Freund böse an. „Denkst Du, ich hätte es nicht die letzten drei Tage überprüft? Er ist immer hier lang gekommen, um zum Frühstück zu gehen. Ich weiß also ganz genau, dass er hier lang kommt. Ich bin blond, nicht blöd."

„Ja, ja. Reg Dich wieder ab.", entgegnete Blaise und lugte erneut um die Ecke, um zu sehen, ob das Opfer ihres Streiches schon kam, doch noch war der Gang leer. „Langsam müsste er doch mal auftauchen.", maulte er genervt.

„Man, Blaise. Wie oft muss ich Dir noch erklären, dass Geduld eine Tugend ist.", sagte Draco scharf und rollte genervt mit den Augen, als ein Geräusch seine wachsamen Ohren erreichte. Er packte Blaise an der Schulter, um ihm zu deuten, ruhig zu sein. Der Schwarzhaarige, der gerade seinen Mund geöffnet hatte, schloss ihn rasch wieder und lauschte nun ebenso. Schritte kamen den Gang entlang und näherten sich ihnen. Gleich würde es soweit sein.

Ihr Streich funktionierte perfekt. Es gab einen überraschten Schrei, gefolgt von einem lauten Poltern und dann war Ruhe. „Draco, es hat funktioniert.", jubelte Blaise und hielt seinem Freund eine Hand hin, der sofort einschlug und dessen Gesicht jetzt ein triumphierendes Grinsen trug.

„Hast Du etwas anderes erwartet?", fragte er hochnäsig. „Immerhin war es mein Plan."

„Ja, aber der unsichtbare Stolperdraht war immerhin von den Weasley-Zwillingen.", erwiderte Blaise.

Draco ignorierte diese Aussage gekonnt und setzte nun ein höhnisches Grinsen auf, ehe er aus der Nische trat. „Was ist denn los? Zu dumm zum Laufen, Pot… Scheiße.", unterbrach sich Draco selbst, als er sah, wer ihnen da auf den Leim gegangen war. Da lag nicht Potter mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden. Dort lag ein Mann, der um einiges größer war, als der Held der Zaubererwelt. Er trug eine rote Robe und lange weiße Haare kamen unter einer roten Mütze mit weißem Rand hervor. Also, als er den Jungen-der-eigentlich-jetzt-hier-liegen-sollte das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, sah er nicht so aus.

„Wir haben den Weihnachtsmann getötet.", quietschte Blaise, der ebenfalls aus der Nische gekommen war.

„Mensch, Blaise, reiß Dich zusammen.", schnauzte Draco. „Das ist nicht der Weihnachtsmann. Das ist Dumbledore. Offensichtlich hat er sich heute so wunderbar festlich gekleidet, weil Weihnachten ist, Du Idiot."

„Na toll, das ist ja sooooo viel besser. Wir haben nur Dumbledore umgebracht.", entgegnete Blaise schnippisch.

„Meine Güte, er ist doch nicht tot.", sagte Draco genervt. „Sieh doch nur, er atmet ja noch."

„Hey! Was habt Ihr beiden da gemacht?", fragte sie plötzlich das eigentliche Opfer des Streiches, während es auf sie zu rannte. Sehr zu Dracos großer Freude gab es kurz darauf einen dumpfen Aufschlag, als der Junge-der-ihm-damit-ein-großes-Weihnachtsgeschenk-machte über den noch immer gespannten Stolperdraht fiel und direkt mit dem Gesicht voran neben dem Direktor landete. Verwirrt rappelte sich Harry hoch und tastete danach, worüber er gerade gestolpert war. Als er den Übeltäter fand, funkelte er die beiden Slytherins wütend an, ehe er seinen Zauberstab zog und das Stolperseil einfach in der Mitte durchschnitt. Dann wandte er sich Dumbledore zu, der sich noch immer nicht regte.

Mit großer Anstrengung schaffte es Harry, den Direktor umzudrehen. Weder Draco noch Blaise kamen auf die glorreiche Idee, ihm zu helfen. „Habt Ihr jemals eine so große Beule gesehen?", fragte Blaise verblüfft.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn Du Madame Pomfrey holen gehst, Zabini.", sagte Harry und wandte sich dann wieder an Dumbledore. Leicht schlug er ihm auf die Wange, damit er wieder zu sich kam, doch der alte Mann regte sich nicht. Blaise drehte sich um und spurtete Richtung Krankenstation. Da die in einem anderen Flügel des Schlosses lag, würde er eine Weile brauchen.

„Potter, ist Dir eigentlich schon einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass man jemandem, der sich den Kopf angeschlagen hat, nicht bewegen sollte?", schnarrte Draco, was den Jungen-mit-dem-dümmsten-Gesicht-der-Welt zu ihm aufblicken ließ, ehe er aufsprang und mit zwei Schritten bei ihm war. Er packte Draco am Kragen und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie ein leichtes Stöhnen zu dem Mann auf dem Fußboden herum fahren ließ.

Dumbledore hatte die Augen geöffnet und schaute sich verwirrt um, ehe er eine Hand hob und damit seine mittlerweile riesige Beule vorsichtig betastete. Langsam setzte er sich auf und blickte sich dann um. Als er die beiden Jungen sah, strahlte er sie freudig an. „Ich muss wohl gestolpert sein.", sagte er. „Könntet Ihr mir aufhelfen?"

Harry ließ Draco los und beide gingen zu dem Direktor und hievten ihn mit vereinten Kräften nach oben. Dumbledore schaute an sich hinab und bürstete sich den Schmutz von seiner Robe, ehe er erneut die beiden Jungen anlächelte. „Danke, ihr zwei.", strahlte er. „Das war echt ein dummer Zeitpunkt, um hinzufallen. Immerhin ist doch heute Weihnachten." Dann schaute er die beiden genauer an. „Sagt mal, was habt ihr denn für seltsame Sachen an?", fragte er.

Draco schaute an sich hinunter. Was sollte das denn heißen? Das waren doch keine komischen Sachen. So eine Unverschämtheit. Immerhin trug er eine schwarze Stoffhose bester Qualität und ein grünes Seidenhemd. Er schaute zu dem Jungen-der-genauso-verwirrt-an-sich-hinunter-sah hinüber. Also bei Potter stimmte diese Aussage ganz sicher. Der hätte ja zweimal in die verwaschene Jeans und den zerschlissenen roten Pullover, der sicherlich auch Hagrid gepasst hätte, gepasst. Er wollte gerade eine Bemerkung über dieses Outfit loslassen, als er von Dumbledore unterbrochen wurde.

„Also wisst Ihr, ich habe ja nichts gegen Privatkleidung, aber immerhin ist heute Weihnachten und da solltet ihr Dienstkleidung tragen.", sagte er und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Draco bemerkte verblüfft, wie sich die Kleidung Potters verwandelte. Als dieser Prozess beendet war, begann Draco schallend zu lachen. Harry trug nun ein komplett in grün gehaltenes Outfit. Er trug eine eng anliegende grüne Jacke, eine grüne Pumphose, grüne Strumpfhosen und grüne, nach vorne hin spitz zulaufende und nach oben gebogene Schuhe. Auf seinem Kopf saß eine ebenso grüne Mütze mit einem weißen Bommel.

Der Junge-der-einfach-zum-schreien-komisch-aussah funkelte ihn finster an. „Wer im Glashaus sitzt, sollte sich im Dunkeln duschen, Malfoy.", fauchte er, was Draco das Lachen im Halse stecken bleiben ließ. Verwirrt und ein ganz klein wenig ängstlich schaute er an sich hinunter. Ein spitzer Schrei entkam seiner Kehle, als er erkannte, dass er ebensolche Kleidung trug. Geistesgegenwärtig zog er seinen Zauberstab und versuchte diese modische Katastrophe wieder rückgängig zu machen, doch seine Kleidung blieb unverändert.

„Ihr behaltet jetzt Eure Dienstkleidung an.", befahl Dumbledore, ehe er sich den eiligen Schritten zu wand, die auf sie zugeeilt kamen. Draco wollte am liebsten im Erboden versinken, als plötzlich Blaise, Madame Pomfrey und Snape vor ihm standen, letzterer mit einem amüsierten, spöttischen Grinsen. Die Krankenschwester Hogwarts' kümmerte sich gleich um den Direktor, während Blaise alle Mühe hatte, nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Harry errötete und schaute beschämt zu Boden, während Madame Pomfrey sich um die Beule Dumbledores kümmerte.

„Sie beide sehen wirklich hinreißend aus.", schmunzelte Snape, was ihm einen etwas wütenden Blick von Draco und Harry einhandelte. „Darf ich fragen, was passiert ist?"

„Ähm… nun ja… also… wir, also ich meine Draco und ich, wir… wir wollten Potter einen kleinen… ähm… Streich spielen und irgendwie ist wohl Professor Dumbledore aus Versehen in unsere kleine, unbedeutende Falle getappt.", stotterte Blaise.

„Merlin noch mal, nun ist es aber genug.", schimpfte Dumbledore mit der Krankenschwester und schaffte es so Snape, der gerade etwas darauf erwidern wollte, zum Verstummen zu bringen. „Ich habe heute keine Zeit für so was, schließlich müssen wir noch den Schlitten mit den Geschenken bepacken. Immerhin bin ich der Weihnachtsmann und wenn wir weiterhin trödeln wird heute Abend kein Kind ein Geschenk unter seinem Weihnachtsbaum liegen haben."

Alle vier schauten Dumbledore jetzt verblüfft an. Der alte Mann kam nun auf Snape zu und schaute ihn von oben bis unten an. „Darf ich fragen, warum Du auch nicht Deine Dienstkleidung trägst?", fragte er, ehe er seinen Zauberstab zog und Snape die seiner Meinung nach richtige Kleidung verpasste. Snape schaute an sich hinab und musste zu seinem Entsetzen feststellen, dass nun auch er und Blaise die gleiche Kleidung trugen, wie die beiden Jungen, mit dem Unterschied, dass seine „Uniform" eine goldene Scherbe beinhaltete. Das war doch wohl nicht Dumbledores Ernst? Zu seinem Entsetzen bemerkte der Zaubertränkemeister, dass nicht nur seine Strumpfhose enorm an einer gewissen Stelle zwickten, sondern dass er zu allem Überfluss auch noch kleine Glöckchen an seinen spitzen Schuhen trug, die bei jedem Schritt, den er tun würde, anfangen würden zu klingeln.

„Albus, mach das sofort rückgängig.", knurrte er und funkelte die Jungen und die Medihexe wütend an, die alle Mühe hatten, nicht lachend zusammenzubrechen.

Dumbledore schaute sich verwirrt um. Wer war denn Albus? „Sevi, ich muss mich doch sehr über Dich wundern. Immerhin bist Du mein Ober-Elf.", sagte er, nachdem er wieder zu dem Schwarzhaarigen zurückschaute. „Es ist ja keine Wunder, dass die jüngeren Deinem Beispiel folgen und einfach ihre Dienstkleidung nicht anziehen. Ab Morgen kannst Du ja wieder Deine Freizeitkleidung tragen, aber heute ist Weihnachten und Geschäft ist Geschäft. Immerhin bin ich der Weihnachtsmann. Wie sieht das denn aus, wenn meine Elfen alle irgendwelche Sachen tragen?"

„Albus, lass den Quatsch. Du bist nicht der Weihnachtsmann.", knurrte Snape.

„Also ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum Du mich immer Albus nennst.", entgegnete Dumbledore. „Ich soll nicht der Weihnachtsmann sein? Schau mich doch an. Ich trage einen Roten Mantel, einen rote Mütze und habe einen langen, weißen Bart. Wer soll ich denn sein, wenn ich nicht der Weihnachtsmann bin? Der Osterhase?"

Seltsamerweise hatte Snape darauf keine passende Antwort und starrte Dumbledore einfach nur sprachlos und mit offenem Mund an. „Los jetzt, wir müssen uns an die Arbeit machen.", sagte er munter und spazierte davon. Als keiner ihm folgte, drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Los jetzt.", befahl er und endlich setzten sich die anderen in Bewegung.

oooooooooo

In der Großen Halle schauten alle verwundert auf, als sich ihnen viele kleine Glöckchen näherten, die fröhlich klingelten. Den Ersten, den sie sahen, war ihr Direktor. Die zwanzig Schüler, die über die Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben waren, wunderten sich nicht über seinen Aufzug, schließlich kannten sie den Direktor und seine manchmal merkwürdigen Aufzüge. Als dann jedoch die drei Jungen und Snape die Halle betraten, fielen einigen vor Entsetzen die Gabeln aus der Hand und als McGonagall auch noch begann zu lachen, stimmten sie alle mit ein.

Dumbledore baute sich vor dem großen runden Tisch in der Mitte der Halle auf und schaute sie alle streng an, was jedoch nur langsam dafür sorgte, dass alle still wurden. „Also weißt Du.", schimpfte er in Richtung McGonagall. „Dass die Elfen alle Ihre Uniform nicht tragen, ist kein Wunder, wenn nicht mal Sevi seine trägt, aber dass Du als Misses Weihnachtsmann am Weihnachtstag ohne deine übliche Kleidung hier erscheinst, kann ich nicht verstehen." Schon schwang er seinen Zauberstab und Minerva trug ein schönes rotes Kleid, mit weißem Gürtel und auf dem Kopf eine ebensolche Mütze, wie Dumbledore, während nun auch sämtliche Schüler in ihren Elfen-Outfits da saßen.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte sie entsetzt in Richtung Snape.

„Albus denkt, dass er der Weihnachtsmann ist.", entgegnete er. „Das ist alles Potters Schuld."

„Hey! Das ist gar nicht wahr. Ich bin vollkommen unschuldig. Malfoy und Zabini wollten mir einen Streich spielen und der ist nach hinten losgegangen und hat Professor Dumbledore getroffen.", verteidigte sich Harry entrüstet. Unter dem nun folgenden Blick der stellvertretenden Direktorin zogen Draco und Blaise ihre Köpfe ein.

„Kannst Du nichts dagegen tun, Poppy?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll, doch die Medihexe schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.

„Ich habe mal gehört, dass es in solchen Fällen hilf, wenn der Patient noch einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Kopf gibt.", warf Snape ein.

„Du wirst Albus auf keinen Fall schlagen.", entgegnete McGonagall scharf und schaute ihn strafend an. „Wir werden das einfach durchstehen müssen, basta."

Snape schnaubte und auch alle Schüler schauten jetzt entsetzt. Doch der Blick McGonagalls sagte ihnen, dass es besser wäre, jetzt ruhig zu sein.

„Sevi, wo sind denn die ganzen Geschenke? Habt ihr sie etwa alle schon auf den Schlitten geladen?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Tja, Weihnachtsmann, vielleicht solltest Du das Deine Frau fragen.", antwortete er mit gehässigem Blick zu McGonagall. Dumbledore richtete seinen Blick nun fragend zu ihr.

„Wir haben noch keine Geschenke.", gab sie kleinlaut zu. „Es… es gab einen Unfall und… alle Geschenke sind weg."

„Was?", fragte Dumbledore aufgebracht. „Und da sitzt ihr alle hier einfach so rum? Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Soll Weihnachten etwa ausfallen?" Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes waren Tische uns Stühle verschwunden und die Schüler, die die ganze Szene bisher eher belustigt verfolgt hatten, landeten schmerzhaft auf ihren Hintern. Grummelnd standen sie auf, als der „Weihnachtsmann" seinen Zauberstab erneut schwang und ein großer Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes stand.

„So, alle an den Tisch.", befahl er. Mit fragenden Blicken stellten sich die Schüler an den Tisch und warteten, was nun passieren würde. „So, ich werde jedem jetzt eine Aufgabe geben und ihr werdet sofort mit der Arbeit beginnen. Du," und damit zeigte er auf Blaise, „wirst Puppen machen. Ruhig in verschiedenen Ausführungen. Na los, hopp."

Blaise nahm mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Unglaube seinen Zauberstab und kurz darauf lag vor ihm eine Puppe, mit langen blonden Haaren und einem schönen blauen Kleid. „Das sieht sehr gut aus.", lobte ihn Dumbledore und Blaise strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, während er nun eifrig begann, die verschiedensten Puppen zu erschaffen. Merlin sei Dank war dies ein sehr einfacher Zauber, den jeder ab der dritten Klasse beherrschte. Dumbledore ging weiter durch die Reihen und wies jeden Schüler an, was er herzustellen hatte und schon bald türmten sich Puppen, Teddybären, Autos, Schals mit Mützen und noch vieles mehr auf dem Tisch.

Dumbledore wandte sich an Draco und Harry. „Ihr beide werdet die ganzen Sachen nach draußen bringen und auf den Schlitten packen.", sagte er.

Draco schnaubte. Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Nicht nur, dass er in diesem albernen Aufzug hier herum stand, nein, nun sollte er auch noch mit Potter zusammenarbeiten. Das wurde ja immer schöner. Langsam glaubte er wirklich, dass es Tage gab, an denen man einfach im Bett bleiben sollte.

„Auf welchen Schlitten denn?", fragte der Junge-der-in-der-Dienstkleidung-natürlich-viel-alberner-aussah-als-er und bekam dadurch Dracos Aufmerksamkeit. Gut, die Frage war nicht ganz unberechtigt, das musste er zugeben. Jetzt war er aber auf die Antwort Dumbledores gespannt.

„Steht der etwa noch nicht draußen, Sevi?", fragte der verblüfft, ehe sich seine Augen verengten und er nun wieder zu Snape sah. „Soll das etwa heißen, dass Du wirklich noch gar nichts vorbereitet hast? Mach bitte sofort den Schlitten fertig, damit die beiden anfangen können, ihn zu beladen."

Snapes Mine verfinsterte sich, doch er drehte sich um und ging mit klingelnden Glöckchen nach draußen. „Na los, los. Packt alles zusammen.", wurden die beiden daraufhin von Dumbledore angetrieben. Mürrisch begannen Draco und Harry nun die bereits fertigen Spielsachen in große Säcke zusammenzupacken. Harry konnte sehen, wie Blaise verzückt an seinem Platz stand und immer weitere Puppen kreierte. Draco trat zu ihm und schlug ihm kurz auf den Hinterkopf, als sein bester Freund ihm drei Puppen präsentierte, die verdammt nach dem goldenen Trio aussahen. Als Folge davon war seine nächste Puppe blond, hatte graue Augen und trug ein Elfen-Kostüm. Das brachte ihm den nächsten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf ein. Mürrisch stopfte der Blonde daraufhin die Puppen in den Sack.

Harry hatte seinen Sack unterdessen auch schon gefüllt und gemeinsam gingen sie nach draußen, wo Snape vor einem großen Schlitten stand, auf dem ein riesiger, brauner Sack stand. „Kippen sie den ganzen Mist in den Sack. Man kann ihn unendlich befüllen.", knurrte er. „Ach, und bevor ich es vergesse, Mister Potter, Sie bekommen eine Woche Nachsitzen, sobald die Ferien zu Ende sind."

„Wieso denn ich?", entrüstete sich der Junge-der-jetzt-von-Draco-mit-einem-gehässigen-Grinsen-bedacht-wurde. „Immerhin hat Malfoy ja einen Stolperdraht gespannt."

„Aber Sie sind erst nach Dumbledore dort aufgetaucht. Wären sie eher erschienen, wäre das ganze nicht passiert.", fauchte Snape und ging einfach an dem verdutzten Jungen vorbei. Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und stapfte dann durch den Schnee zum Schlitten, um dort seine Fracht abzuladen. Draco tat es ihm gleich und schon machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg nach drinnen. Wieder packten sie die fertigen Spielsachen zusammen, während Dumbledore das alles mit wohlwollendem Blick betrachtete.

oooooooooo

Die Stunden vergingen und immer noch arbeiteten alle hart. Snape hatte sich in sein Schicksal als Ober-Elf gefügt und trieb die Schüler eifrig an, die langsam wirklich Spaß an der ganzen Sache bekamen und immer besser und schneller wurden. Harry und Draco hatten alle Hände voll zu tun die Spielsachen nach draußen zu bringen.

„Oh Mann, ich kann nicht mehr.", schnaufte Draco, als sie erneut eine Ladung in den Sack gekippt hatten. „Und außerdem ist es verdammt kalt in diesen dünnen Sachen."

„Hör auf rum zu jammern. Hättest Du Dich nicht wie ein Kleinkind verhalten und mich ärgern wollen, dann müssten wir das alles jetzt nicht machen und würden schön bequem vor den Kaminen in unseren Gemeinschaftsräumen sitzen.", wies ihn der Junge-der-mit-dieser-Aussage-natürlich-Recht-hatte-was-er-aber-nie-zugeben-würde zurecht. „Außerdem tun wir damit eine gute Tat. Viele Kinder werden sich bestimmt darüber freuen, morgen früh die Spielsachen unter ihrem Weihnachtsbaum zu finden."

„Wer soll sich schon darüber freuen?", schnaubte Draco. „Das ist doch alles nur wertloser Schrott."

„Es gibt eine Menge Kinder, die sich darüber freuen werden, Malfoy. Nicht jeder ist ein so verwöhnter Arsch, wie Du. Ich hätte mich als Kind darüber gefreut, schließlich wäre das mein einziges Geschenk gewesen.", bekam er daraufhin zur Antwort.

Draco schaute Harry ungläubig hinterher, als dieser wieder in Richtung Schloss stapfte. Fast schon darin verschwunden, drehte er sich noch einmal um, zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Draco, der kurz darauf spürte, wie ihm wieder warm wurde. Ein Wärmezauber. Warum war er nicht selbst auf die Idee gekommen? Kopfschüttelnd folgte er dem Jungen-der-ihn-gerade-wirklich-verblüfft-hatte in die Große Halle und sammelte wieder die fertigen Spielzeuge ein.

„Wie hast Du das vorhin gemeint, dass es Dein einziges Geschenk gewesen wäre, wenn Dumbledore das hier damals schon gemacht hätte?", fragte der Blonde, als sie wieder auf dem Weg nach draußen waren. Diese Sache interessierte ihn schon irgendwie.

„Lass es gut sein, Malfoy. Ich möchte nicht Dein Bild, das Du von mir hast zerstören, indem ich Dir erzähle, dass meine Verwandten mich nicht mögen. Denk ruhig weiter, dass ich als Kind von ihnen verehrt wurde.", sagte Potter und ging einfach weiter zum Schlitten. „Ich kann Dir nur sagen, dass Dein Hass auf mich, mich wirklich an mein Zuhause erinnert."

„Ach komm schon, Potter. Wer soll Dir das denn glauben? Alle lieben Dich, besonders die Jungen, wenn man den Gerüchten trauen darf.", schnarrte Draco.

„Na, zumindest in einem Punkt hast Du Recht.", gab der Junge-der-wirklich-sexy-Beine-in-diesen-Strumpfhosen-hatte zu und kletterte auf den Schlitten, um seine Fracht loszuwerden. Dann warf er den Sack nach unten und wollte sich den von Malfoy greifen, um auch diesen zu entleeren, als er das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach unten fiel. Er schloss vor Schreck seine Augen und wartete darauf, in dem kalten Schnee zu landen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund landete er recht weich und warm. Verblüfft öffnete er seine Augen wieder und starrte direkt in die grauen Malfoys, der seinen Sturz abgebremst hatte, ob nun freiwillig oder unfreiwillig war eigentlich egal. Was für wunderschöne Augen.

Sie lagen einfach so da und keiner von ihnen regte sich. Harry hatte noch nie bemerkt, dass der Blonde so schön war. Die Augen zogen ihn in seinen Bann und sein Mund war leicht geöffnet. Harry konnte nicht anders. Langsam beugte er sich hinab und legte seine Lippen ganz sanft auf die des anderen Jungen. Er musste es einfach tun. Er wollte wissen, wie der andere schmeckte. Kurz hatte sich Draco verspannt und Harry rechnete damit, jeden Moment von ihm herunter geschubst zu werden, doch stattdessen begann der Blonde den Kuss langsam zu erwidern. Harry bemerkte, wie dessen Zunge langsam über seine Lippen strich und öffnete bereitwillig seinen Mund. Der Kuss war so unglaublich sanft und vorsichtig, dass er eine Gänsehaut bekam und langsam mutiger wurde.

Immer leidenschaftlicher wurde ihr Kuss, bis Draco ihn langsam löste, da er bemerkt hatte, dass irgendjemand neben ihm stand. Beide blickten hinauf zu demjenigen, der neben ihnen stand und mussten schlucken. Vor ihnen stand niemand anderes als der Ober-Elf persönlich. Sein Mund stand offen und eine seiner Augenbrauen hatte er in schwindelerregende Höhen gezogen. Schnell standen sie auf, schnappten sich ihre Säcke und flitzten wieder ins Schloss, ehe Snape etwas sagen konnte. Der stand immer noch dort, als sie wieder hinauskamen und ihre Fracht auf dem Schlitten abluden. Offensichtlich hatten sie ihm einen riesigen Schock verpasst.

oooooooooo

Als es draußen bereits dunkel war, hatten sie es endlich geschafft. Ihr Chef lobte sie alle für ihre gute Arbeit und zauberte wieder den großen, runden Tisch herbei, auf dem kurz darauf ein wunderbares Weihnachtsessen erschien. Alle langten herzhaft zu und ließen es sich schmecken. Keiner konnte leugnen, dass es ihnen gefallen hatte, diesen Tag so zu verbringen. Nicht einmal Draco Malfoy, der noch immer die Lippen des Jungen-der-einfach-atemberaubend-war auf seinen spürte und einen leicht verklärten Gesichtsausdruck hatte. Blaise redete ununterbrochen auf ihn ein, doch der Blonde hatte nur Augen für den Gryffindor, der ihm gegenübersaß und ihn ebenso fasziniert anschaute und leicht errötete.

„So komm, Sevi. Wir müssen los.", sagte Dumbledore, als er aufgegessen hatte. „Die Arbeit ruft."

„Bitte was?", verschluckte sich der Tränkemeister.

„Na, es wird Zeit aufzubrechen, wenn wir es schaffen wollen, dass bis morgen jedes Kind seine Geschenke hat.", erwiderte der Direktor.

„Ich werde auf gar keinen Fall mitkommen.", entrüstete sich Snape.

„Jetzt stell Dich nicht so an, Severus.", zischte Minerva. „Wir können ihn in diesem Zustand sowieso nicht allein nach draußen lassen."

Snape hatte in diesem Moment das dringende Bedürfnis, mit dem Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu schlagen, aber er bewahrte Haltung und stand ergeben zusammen mit dem Direktor auf und ging mit ihm nach draußen zum Schlitten. Die Schüler folgten ihnen, um sie würdig zu verabschieden. Nur zwei blieben in den Großen Halle.

„Also… ähm… ich…", stotterte der Junge-der-dadurch-einfach-noch-unwiderstehlicher-wirkte.

„Harry, halt den Mund.", sagte Draco und zog den Schwarzhaarigen einfach zu sich, um ihn wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu ziehen.

„Heißt das, dass ich in Zukunft wieder einen Gang in Ruhe entlanggehen kann, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass ich im nächsten Moment über etwas stolpere?", fragte der, als sie sich wieder schwer atmend voneinander gelöst hatten.

„Das muss ich mir noch überlegen.", grinste Draco und zog Harry erneut in einen Kuss.

Draußen jubelten unterdessen die Schüler, als die beiden Männer die Kutsche bestiegen. Snape schüttelte nur mit seinem Kopf. „Hättest Du nicht Deine Frau mitnehmen können.", grummelte er, als der Schlitten gerade abgehoben hatte.

„Ach Severus, ich glaube nicht, dass Minerva das hier halb so viel Spaß gemacht hätte, wie Dir.", antwortete Dumbledore.

Moment mal. Severus? Minerva? „Seit wann weißt Du wieder, wer Du wirklich bist?", knurrte Snape seinen Mentor an.

„Ich habe nie wirklich geglaubt, dass ich der Weihnachtsmann bin.", gluckste Dumbledore und kurz darauf konnten die Schüler nur noch einen wütenden Schrei hören, der sich verdammt nach „AAALLLLBBBBUUUUUSSS." anhörte, als der Schlitten in der Nacht verschwand.


End file.
